Percy Jackson and his Sexual Conquest
by DirtyDemigod16
Summary: As Luke lays dying, Percy is given the powers of Kronos and becomes the new Lord of Time. How will he use his newfound power and when a new prophecy is given to him, will he destroy the people he once fought to protect. Sexual oneshots with a story to weave them together.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys,**

 **New story set in the world of Percy Jackson. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Percy Jackson played by Dylan O'Brien.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Luke lay dying, speaking in hushed tones to Annabeth. It was almost over. The war the prophecy. Life would soon begin again. And as I looked at Luke and Annabeth saying their final goodbyes, I saw something glimmer in the corner of my eye. And as I turned I saw it. Annabeth's knife, sitting on the marble floor, the blade dripping blood. I walked over to it almost entranced and picked it up. Holding it in my hand I felt power course through me. I felt more energy flow through me then I had ever known. I looked up and saw the Fates in front of me.

"Perseus Jackson. You have claimed the power of Lord Kronos. From this moment forward, you will be the Lord of Time. You will have not only Kronos' manipulation over time, but his power over people as well. This is your Fate Perseus," They all said in unison. They faded from my view and I turned just as Luke took his final breath, making me promise to fix things, to bring balance to Olympus and help the unclaimed. And then he was gone. That night was a blur. The Olympians asked me if I wanted godhood. Little did they know, that I was already a god.

As we walked out of the throne room I felt a tug in my gut and time slowed until it was barely moving. The silence and lack of any motion was disconcerting for a moment before a bright light shined before me and I saw the Fates sitting there, knitting someone's life like a crappy blanket.

"Hello Perseus," They said in unison, "As the new Lord of Time, you have become one of the most powerful beings in the universe. You have control over time itself, as well as control over people. Kronos was always able to manipulate those around him to do as he pleased. You also have the powers of the other Olympian gods such as teleportation, immortality, matter creation and the ability to pass your abilities and gifts on to both those you love and your offspring. If you require assistance with learning your new abilities, simply call on us,"

"Thank you for your guidance," I responded hesitantly. Damn, this just kept getting better and better. Not only the powers of the gods but the ability to control people and time. Oh this is going to be fun…

 **Introduction to the story. Lemons begin next chapter :)** **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	2. Love on the Ocean Floor (Annabeth)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Annabeth is portrayed by Dove Cameron.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

As we sank towards the bottom of the Long Island Sound, I created a bubble of air around us. While I was completely dry from our little dip, Annabeth was soaked. Her clothes clung to her body and I could see her curves, almost as if she were naked. We hit the bottom of the lake and sat there in the sand, laughing at how our friends were up there, thinking that we would come back up.

"I think we were interrupted before we could finish what we were doing," I said, inching closer to her.

"What were we doing again? I forgot," She said innocently, pretending that she had forgotten. But I could see the look in her eyes. I leaned in and our lips connected, tongues reaching out and entangling with one another. She placed her hands on my chest, rubbing my pecs and abs through my shirt. My hands fell onto Annabeth's ass and I squeezed and massaged her, eliciting long moans. Her hands clawed at the bottom of my shirt and she pulled it upwards, getting it over my head and pulling my arms out. As her hands reconnected with my now bare skin I grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her head. As I looked down I was greeted with the sight of Annabeth's C cup boobs looking like they were about to break through the bra.

"Holy crap Wise Girl," I exclaimed. Annabeth simply looked down at her chest and shrugged.

"I don't get a lot of opportunities to buy new bras," She replied. To solve the problem she did the most obvious thing. She pulled her bra off and let her tits out of their prison. My tongue fell out of my mouth and my hands moved up to cup them. Their was no sag; they were firm and yet incredibly soft to touch. I crouched down til I was level with them and ran my tongue across her nipples, causing her to moan quietly. Her hand rested on the back of my head, pushing me onto her tits. I rolled my tongue over her delicate nipples and massaged her gorgeous tits with my hands. They fit perfectly into the palm of my hand and her moans indicated that she loved it.

"Percy… We should go back to your cabin and continue this fun," Annabeth moaned, trying to keep herself from screaming in pleasure.

"Why? I'll just make us a little home away from home," I replied. I had no idea whether this was going to work but the Fates told me I was a god so I could only assume. I clicked my fingers and below us the ground rumbled. a bubble appeared at our feet and we sank through it into the lair below. As we slowly descended we both marvelled at the space around us. It looked like a studio apartment on stereoids. It was all open plan living with 3 separate levels. At the top there was an entertainment area with a huge cinema TV and an assortment of couches strewn around the space. In the middle there was a kitchen area with all different kinds of appliances for making food. But the bottom floor was the most exciting. Right below them their was a huge bed, big enough to fit at least 8 people and as they landed on top of it, they saw the shower and massive hot tub that lay on either side. Right in front of the bed their was a huge screen that was currently blacked out.

"Percy how did you do all this?" Annabeth said, completely amazed at the sudden turn the night had taken.  
"When we defeated Luke I picked up his dagger and the Fates named me the new Lord of Time. I'm basically a god now," I replied confidently, my hands slowly creeping back towards her tits.

"Holy shit I'm about to fuck a god? Well I guess we better get on with it then my lord," She said excitedly before pulling off her pants and panties and revealing her shaved pussy, dripping wet with her juices. She then ripped my pants and boxers off in one pull and revealed my rock hard 9 inch cock. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she stared at my cock.

"That looks so delicious," Annabeth said before pushing me onto my back and licking the tip of my dick. I moaned as her tongue made contact with my dick and she pulled her head up.

"I was right. You taste so sweet baby," Annabeth moaned before placing the tip back into her mouth and slowly going down on me. With each time she went down she took more and more of my dick in her mouth. She bobbed up and down, my cock slipping down her throat, covering my dick in her saliva. Her eyes looked deep into mine and I could see the raw lust there and it was fucking hot. I placed my hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her further onto my cock while rocking my hips, so that I was basically face fucking her. As I looked at her eyes again I could see the excitement there as my cock went even further into her throat. Suddenly I pushed forward, burying her nose in the base of my cock. I could feel her squirm as she gagged on my dick. After a few seconds I released the pressure and she pushed off my cock, breathing heavily and saliva dripping out her mouth. A string of her saliva bridged the gap between her lips and my cock and the sight nearly drove me over the edge.

"That was fucking hot baby. I love your fucking cock deep in my throat," Annabeth moaned, as her hand reached back over to my cock and started stroking again. As the saliva dripped out of her mouth, it fell down from her chin and landed on her gorgeous tits and looking at them gave him an idea.

"Lay down on the bed babe," I said, gently stroking her cheek. She looked at me disappointed for a minute but she laid down on her back and I got up, and straddled her hips. She looked confused for a second before I placed my dick between her tits, at which point she realised what I wanted to do. She giggled before pushing her tits together. I started to thrust between her melons and the soft tightness of her boobs was enough to drive me wild. Within minutes of fucking her gorgeous boobs, I was beginning to speed up frantically. As I was about to hit my orgasm I pulled my dick free of her tits and began to fire my cum all over her face and tits. She opened her mouth wide and caught a few drops of cum in her mouth, most landing on her cheeks or on her tits. I leaned back slightly exhausted from the exertion as Annabeth swiped the cum off her face and into her mouth, moaning as she swallowed.

"Perce your cum tastes so good," Annabeth moaned as she swallowed more and more of my cum.

"Glad you like it, now it's my turn to see how you taste," I replied, moving off Annabeth's stomach and lying down between her legs. Annabeth spread her legs wide giving me a perfect view of her perfect pussy. She looked down at me as she started licking the cum off her tits. I moved forward and in one swift movement licked from the bottom of her pussy to the very top where I swirled around her clit before sticking my tongue inside her tight little snatch. As Annabeth moaned loudly at my tongue, her juices flowed into my mouth and I revelled in the sweet taste of her pussy juices. I worked my tongue around her pussy, inside and out, while she drank down my cum and loudly moaned. After she had cleaned her face and tits of my cum, her hands rested on the back of my head, dragging her fingers through my hair to keep me attached to her wet cunt. As I explored her pussy with my tongue, she suddenly began moaning loudly and I guessed that I had hit her G spot. So I swirled my tongue around the area and she screamed out in ecstasy. She trembled under me and suddenly she screamed out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she squirted all over my face. I caught as much as I could in my mouth but it sprayed all over my face. I pulled myself off my stomach and created a glass in my hand. Using my water powers I made all the cum on my face fly into the glass and I drank it down like water. Looking down at Annabeth I realised for the first time that she had actually passed out from the pleasure of squirting everywhere. I chuckled at this before reaching down and placing my thumb in her mouth, gently stroking her cheek with my other fingers. After a few seconds she started to suck on my thumb in her sleep and a minute later she opened her eyes and looked at me with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes.

"I loved the taste of your pussy beautiful," I said to her as I watched her suckle on my thumb.

"You are so good with that tongue of yours," Annabeth replied, pulling my thumb out of her mouth, "Now I want to see what you can do with this cock,"

I looked down at her pussy and lined up my cock with her tight hole. Slowly I pushed in, not wanting to hurt her and carefully pushed through her hymen. The whole time I was sinking into her cunt, she moaned repeatedly as she was filled up for the first time. After I passed through her hymen and bottomed out in her pussy, I pulled out until only my head remained in her pussy and then pushed back in the whole way. Her head went back as she moaned at the sudden reentry. And after I pulled out to the head one more time, I decided to up the pace. I started to rhythmically thrust into her pussy, feeling my own orgasm already building at the tight wetness of her cunt. Annabeth meanwhile was trying her best to remain composed after her passing out episode but I could tell that she was in absolute ecstasy. As I thrust into Annabeth, I began to notice that her boobs were moving with my thrusts and the sight was hypnotic. Her tits moved in small circles as my cock pushed into the deepest parts of her. I reached out and grabbed her tits, kneading them with my hands which elicited louder moans from the beautiful blonde under me.

"Yes baby play with my titties, I know you fucking love them, you never stop staring and I love it," She moaned, holding my hands on her boobs,

I continued to play with her tits as I plowed her pussy, trying to get even deeper by changing the angle that I was entering her. After a few minutes of trying to get deeper I suddenly found the right angle and when I pushed in, I could feel her cervix pushing against my head. As I looked up at Annabeth's face I could see tension and I realised that she was holding back an orgasm. To fix her tension, I placed my thumb on her clit and rubbed it quickly as I thrusted into her cunt, hitting her cervix with almost every thrust.

"Oh my gods Percy your cock is so fucking good, its so deep and I fucking love it and all I want is your fucking cum inside me. Please cum in me baby, fill me up," She screamed, her legs wrapping around my waist, preventing me from leaving her tight cunt. Not that I would've left anyway.

As she cried out her pussy erupted and her cum squirted out around my cock, drenching it in her juices. As this happened, her pussy tightened and the sudden pressure around my dick sent me over the edge and I released my cum into her pussy, groaning as it shot into her. I sat back on my haunches, looking down at the vision of beauty in front of me. Annabeth was shining from the sweat that covered her body, her hair was an absolute mess and I could see my cum slowly flowing out of her dripping wet cunt. And I had never seen anything more beautiful. I crawled over and attached my lips to hers. It took her a few moments but she began to kiss me back, her hands running through my hair as mine rested on her cheeks. When we pulled away I looked deep into her eyes and she looked deep into mine and I knew that I had found my goddess. I silently prayed to the Fates to make her a goddess and in front of my eyes she glowed with a golden light, falling asleep. I breathed a thank you to the Fates before rolling off her and lying down in my bed, quietly drifting to sleep for the first time in months.

 **First lemon, a classic so I hope you liked it, there will be some more underused pairings later on.** **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	3. Freeing the Oracle (Rachel)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Rachel is portrayed by Holland Roden.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I woke up to the sight of Annabeth riding my dick. Watching the blonde beauty bounce up and down on me was enough to drive me crazy and I placed my hands on her hips, pushing myself deeper inside of her.

"Morning Seaweed Brain," Annabeth moaned, giving her lover a cheeky wink.  
"Morning Wise Girl. Didn't get enough last night?" I asked, giving her ass a good smack.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of this cock baby. Plus you made me a goddess and that means that I am yours to use for all eternity," Annabeth replied, bouncing even harder and faster. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips before resuming her bouncing. Feeling her tight pussy again combined with watching her tits jiggle and bounce, it only took me a few minutes before I sprayed my seed inside her.

"Yes more cum, I want all your fucking cum Percy," She screamed before cumming all over my cock. She collapsed onto my chest and I absentmindedly fondled her hair as we laid in silence, my dick still buried in her pussy. Looking up through the levels of my man cave I saw someone swimming around in the lake, looking for something near the bottom. She couldn't see my cave because I had made it blend in with the ocean floor. How did I know it was a she from this far down? I couldn't see much but I could see some delicious curves as well as her hair flowing out behind her as she swam. I was admiring the sight of her swimming when she did something surprising, she looked right at me and motioned for me to go up and began swimming to the surface. I looked down at Annabeth who was nearly asleep and made my decision.

"Baby, I will be back in a while, just rest and get ready for another good fucking," I said to her. She simply nodded and I pushed her off me gently and onto the bed. I stood up and quickly got into some clothes before pushing off the bed and ascending toward the ocean floor and pushing up towards the surface. When I breached the surface of the water, I looked to the shore that bordered the camp and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing there in a skimpy red and white striped bikini. Her tits were bursting out from every angle and the bikini bottoms only just covered her pussy and ass. Her hair was drenched and she was breathing heavily from being underwater for so long.

"Hey Perce," Rachel smiled as I emerged out of the surf. I walked towards her and embraced her in a hug. As I hugged her, I could feel her huge tits pushing against my chest and in turn, my dick began to rise into a boner, but honestly I didn't care if she felt it. Rachel had always been a total knockout. From the minute we met on the Hoover Dam I had wanted to fuck her. We had even gotten close a few times. Back at Goode we had nearly fucked in the band room, had it not been for those empousai bitches and then on the beach just before the Titan War I was about to get her out of her swimsuit before Beckendorf had arrived, getting a kiss in return. Now she was the Oracle and she was seemingly out of reach, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. After a minute Rachel pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"You need to come with me now," She said before running towards the woods, dragging me with her for the first few feet before I got the picture and started running to keep up.

"Rachel how did you even find me," I said, ducking under low lying branches as we ran through the woods.

"In a dream last night the Fates spoke to me and told me where I could find you," Rachel said, looking around through the leaves and branches of the woods.

"Why do you need to find me?" I asked, glancing at her ass in the process.

"You'll see," Rachel said. I couldn't see her face but I could feel excitement in the air around her, which I hoped would mean something good in my near future.

We broke out of the tree line and into a small clearing with a large rock jutting out of the ground. At the base of the rock there was a large opening that was covered by beads and Rachel led me through the entrance. Inside was her Oracle Cave, tricked out with tons of sofa's and flat screen TV's and a fully loaded kitchen. Towards the back of the room there was an open curtain and behind it I could see a king sized bed with neon light fixtures on the floor and roof. We walked straight through the main living area and into the bedroom which immediately made me excited for whatever was about to happen. She let go of my hand as we entered the room and she stood at the edge of the bed looking back at me.

"Ok so I have a slight problem. I've only been the Oracle for a few days and already Apollo is trying to fuck me. He does it to all his Oracles at some point and usually it makes them more powerful and able to see more, but according to the Fates, if another god fucks me in all my holes then I will be just as powerful as any other Oracle, but I also won't be in service to Apollo, so…" Rachel said calmly, "I was wondering if you would help me, Percy?" She walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest, "I need your help badly,"

As her eyes locked with mine, I leant forward and captured her lips on my own. We passionately made out as she ripped my shirt to pieces and pushed my shorts off, revealing my boxers. But before she could get to my cock, I unlaced her bra, releasing her D cup tits which I immediately caught in my mouth. Rachel giggled at first and then began moaning as I passed my tongue over her nipples and sucked on her big tits.

"Baby I wish you could just suck my tits all day, but I need you in all three of my holes ASAP before Apollo tries to intervene," Rachel said apologetically. I kissed both her boobs before standing back and letting her take off my boxers revealing my 9 inch dick.

"I've been waiting for years to get this cock in me," She said, slowly stroking it as she looked up at me.

"I've been waiting years to fuck your tight little body," I replied, thrusting my cock into her face. She took the hint and slapped my cock on her tongue before taking the head in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Then she pushed my cock down her throat and I moaned at the feeling. She had no gag reflex, so my cock went straight into her throat with no resistance. She went up and down my cock, her hands tickling my balls trying to get my cum in her mouth. She looked up at me and pulled my cock out to the head. Then she slowly pushed forward, my cock disappearing first into her mouth and then down her throat. It was then I realised that she didn't have a gag reflex because there was no resistance going down her throat. As the last inch disappeared into her mouth her lips pushed against the base of my cock and she stared at me with pure lust in her eyes. Within a few seconds her face was going red. I could feel her throat trembling as she tried to breathe. I thought that after like 30 seconds she would pull off and breathe but she just stayed there looking at me with a silent plea in her eyes as her eyes drooped. I quickly pulled out of her throat when I realised she was almost unconscious and I caught her as she fell to the ground. She laid there for a few minutes asleep and I absentmindedly played with her tits until she woke up moaning softly.

"Rach as hot as that was, please don't scare me like that again," I said, placing my hand delicately on her cheek.

"I just need your cum by the end of the day otherwise Apollo's gonna arrive and rape me," Rachel said, tears in her eyes.

"I would never let that happen to you," I replied, passionately kissing her lips, "Come on, I'll make it easier for you,"

She knelt back down and I took my dick in my hand. I slapped her tits a few times with my dick before putting it back next to her mouth and quickly thrusting in and out of her mouth. I could feel myself about to go and I sprayed my seed in her mouth. As she drank it down, she looked so happy and I smiled down at her. She grinned back up and I could see strings of my cum on her teeth and tongue.

"One down, two to go," Rachel said, jumping off the floor and throwing herself on the bed. She laid back, her hand rubbing her pussy, "How do you wanna fuck me? Cowgirl like you were fucking Annabeth this morning so you can watch my titties bounce? Doggy so you can slap my ass? How do you want me?"

"How bout I combine both? Reverse Cowgirl gorgeous," I replied before lying down on the bed. Rachel swung her leg over my waist and guided my cock towards her pussy. I placed my hands on her waist and held her as she lowered herself onto my cock. She looked over her shoulder as she sunk down, pausing for a moment after I went through her hymen. Then she really started moving as she leant forward, her hands on the bed between my legs and speared herself with my dick.

"Yes that feels so good, I love the way your fucking dick feels inside me," She moaned loudly, increasing her pace, her ass giggling wildly. Just watching her ass jiggle was getting me near orgasm so I placed his hands on it, feeling it jiggle under my fingertips. Then I pulled my hand back and smacked her hard. She flinched but when she looked back over my shoulder I could see that she loved it.

"You like that ass, you want to smack me for being the naughty girl that I am?" Rachel asked, placing her index finger on her lips seductively.

"I love your ass and I want to smack it because its the ass of my little slutty Oracle," I said, smacking her again for good measure.  
"Yes Percy! I am your little slut, I would let you do fucking anything with my body. Fucking cum inside me, give me all your cum," She screamed, driving me over the edge. I exploded inside of her filling her cunt with my cum. She moaned and sat back on my stomach, enjoying the feeling of my cum inside her. After a few minutes she slid off my dick and knelt on the bed. I got onto my knees and crawled up behind her.

"Now for that tight little ass," I whispered in her ear.

"I am so ready," Rachel said rubbing her ass on my dick. I pushed her forward so that she was on all fours and lined my dick up with her ass. I slowly thrust forward into her tight as. The further in I went the more she moaned and the more I moaned due to how tight her ass was. After a few seconds, I started thrusting hard and fast, sending Rachel over the edge. I felt her cum on my balls and my leg as I continued to fuck her. I placed my hands on her hips to give myself more leverage while pounding her and she responded pretty quickly, screaming in ecstasy. Her screams were driving me crazy and I could feel my orgasm nearing. So I speeded up my thrusting and growled as I came inside her ass. She screamed in ecstasy and the lights in the room dimmed. I looked down at Rachel and jumped back in shock. Out of all the holes I had fucked her in came the green mist of the Oracle. It spoke in the same raspy voice as the Ancient Delphic Oracle.

"Thank you Perseus Jackson for freeing us from the service of Apollo," It began. Before I could respond the voice continued.

 **"Now that the world has found its peace,**

 **The New Lord of Time will never cease**

 **His power will grow with every conquest**

 **So much that no one will contest."**

I sat in shocked silence. I was the New Lord of Time. My power growing with every conquest. Did that mean sex? I hadn't even tried out my powers other than building myself a palace on the ocean floor. While I thought about this Rachel crumpled onto the bed and slowly came to.

"Percy. You freed me. I'm forever indebted to you," She said, throwing her arms around my neck.

"It was my pleasure, quite literally," I replied cheekily, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well now you can have me anytime you want. And I'm technically your Oracle now," Rachel replied, her hand resting on my dick which was still hard.

"Apollo is gonna be so pissed," I replied anxiously.

"Who cares, you are the Lord of Time," Rachel said. I looked into her eyes and thought about it for the first time. I was the Lord of Time. More powerful than any of the other gods. And they didn't even really know that I was a god yet. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. Maybe it's time for the world to change…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	4. An Intruder (Amphitrite)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Amphitrite is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I had just arrived back at my cave after my hot fuck with Rachel to find Annabeth gone and a note saying she had gone to Olympus to start the reconstruction. She had also left a pair of her panties with a wet patch on them and when I smelled them, I could smell her juices.

"Well I'll use those later," I said, smiling to myself. I decided I should probably go and have a shower so I walked off the main bed and into the shower area, throwing my clothes into a laundry basket just off to the side. I turned the shower on and stepped under the jetting water. As I stood there under the stream of water, my focus sharpened and I felt my strength growing. That's when I became aware of it. A movement in the Long Island Sound. That itself wasn't worrying but the fact that it was moving faster than any natural sea creature was what worried me. Then it stopped above my palace. I tuned my focus to try and figure out what it was but before I could, something landed on my bed. When I turned to look at the intruder, I was greeted by the sight of Amphitrite, the wife of Poseidon who hates my guts just for existing. She stood there, her black hair flowing over her shoulders in waves, framing her beautiful face that was contorted into a cold snare. Her long white toga flowed in similar waves that accentuated her curves.

"Perseus Jackson! What the fuck are you doing, what is this place and put some clothes on," Amphitrite shouted at me, turning away to avoid seeing my dick. Already I was fed up with her attitude.

"Amphitrite, what are you even doing here?" I replied, continuing my shower, just to spite the bitch.

"Poseidon felt the ocean swelling like a new palace was being created, despite the fact that he hadn't authorised any construction so of course instead of getting off his lazy ass and coming here himself he sent me to investigate. And what do I find but his prodigal son in some underwater condo, naked in the shower with a pair of panties on his bed. How many sluts have you been fucking you degenerate stud?" Amphitrite asked, the hate dripping off her voice as she kicked Annabeth's panties off the bed.

"I've been fucking whoever the hell I want and it's none of your business," I replied bitterly.

"Well not anymore, you are leaving and I am destroying this disgusting temple to your ego," Amphitrite replied, holding her hands up.

"Fucks sake Amphitrite, Shut the fuck… UP!" I yelled.

Then the world went quiet. And I mean completely silent. There was no sound of the waves subtlety moving above us, no sound of the shower water hitting the floor. Looking at the shower I realised that the shower water wasn't even moving. I moved my hand through the stream of water and the droplets my hand pushed through were flung out of the shower. He looked over to Amphitrite and saw that her hands were still raised and she wasn't moving.  
"Well I guess I know how my powers work now," I said, stepping out of the shower and towards Amphitrite. I jumped up onto the bed and moved around to the other side of her, waving my hand in front of her face. No reaction. Then I started looking more at her. I placed my hand on her cheek and felt the warm soft flesh below my hand and pushed her hair back over her ear. Then I swung my arm back and slapped her hard. After the hard slap I smacked her face a few more times before I moved my attention elsewhere. I tugged at her toga and after a few goes it came loose and pulling it off I got a good look at why Poseidon had fallen in love with Amphitrite. Her tits were perfect C cup orbs that seemed to pull at you, as if they wanted more than anything for you to suck on them. Looking down past her toned stomach I saw her shaved wet cunt and I began to wonder whether she was actually turned on by my dick, which would make her more okay with what I was about to do. I circled around behind her and looked at her nice curvy ass that I couldn't resist spanking a few times. After playing with her curvy ass I walked back around to her front and pushed her down on the bed. I knelt down in front of her and pushed her legs apart so that I could get to that tight little cunt. I lined my dick up with her entrance and thrusted in, shocked by how tight she was despite the fact that she was thousands of years old and had given birth to various beings. Then again she was a god so I guess she could make sure she remained tight.

Then I started thrusting but it wasn't accompanied by the same bouncing tits and moans that I was used to, due to the fact that time was frozen. I reached out and grabbed her tits, and focused on time. When I released them they began to move as if time was moving again but Amphitrite was still silent and motionless. I continued to pound her tight pussy as I watched her tits moved and once I got up to speed, I decided that it was time for time to start again and for Amphitrite to see what she was getting. I focused on the flow of time and set it in motion. As I looked down Amphitrite began moving as if she was about to cast whatever spell she had intended to use to destroy my palace. Then she looked up at me and she moaned from the dick thrusting into her cunt.

"Percy… What is… the meaning of this…" She tried to reply sternly while moaning at my dick that was buried in her cunt.

"You were going to destroy my palace gorgeous, so I decided to persuade you otherwise," I replied, smiling down at her.

"How…?" Amphitrite moaned.

"I'm the new Lord of Time. So I used my powers to get you in a better position for negotiation," I whispered in her ear. At my admission to being the new Lord of Time her eyes looked at me with a mixture of fear and arousal.

"But I'm married… Ah ah that feels so fucking good…" Amphitrite began before I started playing with her clit while I continued to pound her.

"To my dad? I know. But I just can't help myself, you were so wet for me and I just had to give you what you wanted," I moaned as I neared my orgasm.

"You know what I want," Amphitrite replied sultrily, "I want you to pound that little pussy with your big cock, I bet you haven't even used your powers to change the size like your father does in his attempts to satisfy me. I want you to fuck me and cum inside me, give me your cum. I want to be your fucking slave master. Now that I've felt your cock I'll never be the same without it,"

Her dirty talk was driving me over the edge. I grabbed her throat with my hand and lightly applied pressure to assert my growing dominance over her.

"You like fucking your little slut don't you, right under your Dad's nose but just out of sight. AHHH yes fuck me Percy, make me yours, make me yours," Amphitrite screamed, her cum ejecting out of her like a geyser. Her orgasm sent me over the edge and I came hard inside her, coating the walls of her cunt with my seed. I sat back on my knees and took a few deep breaths while looking down at my latest conquest. Amphitrite lay there with her legs spread, staring deep into my eyes with a look of pure lust. I crawled over to her face and went in for a kiss before pulling back and shoving my cock in her face.

"Clean me off my little slut," I said coldly, before a cheeky smile creeped onto my face. Amphitrite giggled before she let my dick pass through her lips and she swirled her tongue around the head and shaft, cleaning off the mixture of their cum that covered it. She deep throated it a few times to make sure she had fully cleaned it and then pulled it out and slapped it on her tits just for fun. The smile on her lips was the first that she had ever directed at me so this time I leant in and kissed her on the lips, using his tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her so his cock rested against her pussy. He smiled inwardly before pushing back into her pussy, eliciting a muffled moan from the goddess below him. She leant back away from the kiss and looked up at him.

"What would you like me to tell your father master?" Amphitrite asked, looking up at him innocently. He laughed at the use of master before considering what his next move was.

"Here's what I want you to tell him," I began, the plan becoming concrete as I detailed it to her.  
 _A few hours later_

As the moon rose that night, Annabeth dived down towards the bottom of the lake and passed through the barrier of my palace, stepping off onto the theatre level where I was sitting watching some crappy reality show.

"Hi Seaweed Brain," She said affectionately, straddling my lap.

"Hi Wise Girl," I replied, leaning in and kissing her passionately. We remained that way for a few moments, our hands moving across each others bodies before we separated.

"So what did you get up to today my lord?" Annabeth said jokingly.

"Well I went and helped Rachel this morning," I replied.

"I know, you fucked her good. Amphitrite too," Annabeth replied. For a second I was taken aback.  
"How the hell do you know about that?!" I responded anxiously. She giggled and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Sweetie you made me your Queen. Like Hera I see everything you do, such as you fucking Rachel in her cave to release her from Apollo's service and fucking Amphitrite when she came in here trying to destroy your palace," Annabeth replied, "But unlike Hera, I don't care how many girls you fuck. Because I love you Percy and I know that you love me,"

"I love you so much Annie," I chuckled in reply, kissing her again, "If you can see what I'm doing then did you see the prophecy that the Oracle gave me,"

"I did. And what you told Amphitrite to tell Poseidon," Annabeth replied, her familiar thoughtful look passing across her features, "But what is the plan Percy?"

"Well let me enlighten you my Queen," I replied cheekily, placing my lips to her ear and whispering the plan that I had developed.

 _Earlier in Poseidon's Palace_

Amphitrite walked into the throne room, trying to conceal how wet her pussy was after her hot fuck with Percy. As she approached the throne, Poseidon appeared in a shower of water.

"Hello my love," Her husband called to her, "Was there anything out there near Camp Half-Blood?"

"Just a cave system my husband. There were a lot of falling rocks and leakages," She replied.  
"Thank you for checking that out my love. Let me show you my appreciation," He replied, stepping off his throne and pulling her toga off her shoulder. She allowed him to and her toga fell to the floor. His hand attached to her pussy and she faked a moan.

"Look how wet you are for me my love. Let's take this back to our chambers," Poseidon said, flashing them back into their quarters.

Little did Poseidon know that this was part of Percy's plan and that the mixture of their semen inside Amphitrite's pussy was part of a grander scheme to bring forth a new generation of gods, untainted by millennia's worth of misuse of power.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	5. Fun in the Woods (Juniper)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Juniper is portrayed by Anna Kendrick.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I walked peacefully through the woods, contemplating all the girls that I could get with now. Every girl I had ever fantasied about was now mine to fuck. As I thought about the Aphrodite sluts I would pound, maybe even Aphrodite herself, I saw the river winding through the forest a few metres in front of me and with her back to me, was Juniper, my best friends girlfriend. She sat in the shallow water, allowing the currents of the water to flow over her light green body, the top of her boobs just showing above the surface of the water. I watched as she laid her head back, small moans escaping her lips.

"Yes Percy… Yes fuck me Percy," She moaned. I stopped dead in my tracks. She was fingering herself in the river. And she was moaning my name. I'd always thought that Juniper was one hot dryad but considering the fact that her and my main man Grover were a thing I'd never really thought to much about it. I considered my options for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and making my clothes disappear. I waited a moment for my cock to be at full height before I walked the remaining distance to the river and stepped into the shallows. Juniper jumped at the sudden interruption to her peace and she used the hand that was buried in her cunt to cover her lower area while her other hand covered her boobs.

"Percy? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" She asked, suddenly flustered and embarrassed, her eyes moving quickly between my face and my dick.

"I'm out on a walk and I've been here long enough Juniper," I replied, sitting in the shallows of the water, my dick poking up just above the surface. She continued to divide her focus between me and my cock, the hand on her pussy moving slightly as she took in the sight of my dick.

"Why are you sitting in the river fingering yourself while thinking about me?" I asked, trying to look around her arm and hands to get a better look at her body.

"I was playing with the dryads yesterday and I ran past Rachel's cave and I just poked my head in to see how she was settling in and I saw you two fucking. I watched how you used that big cock of yours to give her the time of your life. And I want it so bad," Juniper said, removing her hands and letting me see her BB tits and her cunt with just a tuft of hair on it.

"Well get over here and I'll give it to you," I replied, spreading out my legs, offering her a place on my lap. She remained still for only a moment before she hauled ass across the river and planted herself on my lap, her lips capturing mine in a frenzy. I grabbed her nice ass with both hands and pulled her in closer.

"You know I've never fucked a human cock. I'm so glad that yours will be my first," She giggled. My response was to thrust upwards, straight into her cunt. Her moan echoed through the forest as I pushed my dick as far in as it would go. Then she took over. She began to bounce on my cock, both of us moaning at the feeling of fucking underwater.

"Mmmmm that feels so good Percy, you're bigger than Grover and it feels like you're tearing me apart in the best way possible," Juniper moaned, playing with her own tits. Watching her play with her own tits made me want them even more so I pushed her hands off and attached my lips to her right nipple while playing with her left with my hand. Her moans grew louder and she bounced even faster. After playing with her right tit, I moved to her left and groped her right with my hand.

"Baby I'm going to cum," Juniper moaned, her pitch rising as she hit her climax. Her cum washed over my dick and it felt unlike the other juices I'd had on my dick.

"Your cum feels different to any other girl I've fucked Juni," I moaned as her cum oozed out of her cunt.

"Ooooo I wonder if your cum feels different to Grover. Fucking cum in me Percy. I wanna feel what your cum feels like inside my cunt," She moaned, trying to milk my cock.

"Talk dirty for me my little slut and I'll give you all my cum," I whispered in her ear and smacked her ass. She giggled, nibbling on my ear lobe before whispering in my ear.

"I want you to give me all your cum. I'm such a little slut fucking my boyfriend's best friend but I just want your cock inside me. I want you to spray my walls with your seed and fill me up to the fucking brim. I'm so ready for your creampie inside me," She whispered in my ear, giggling and moaning as my cock continued to penetrate her. Her dirty talk drove me over the edge and I came inside her tight little pussy. She moaned loudly as my cum filled her up.  
"Holy shit you have so much more cum than Grover," Juniper moaned loudly, wiggling herself so that she kept all her cum inside her.

"Wow that was a hot fuck Juniper," I said, stroking her cheek.

"It was so good Percy, thank you," She said contentedly, placing her hand on top of mine. We looked into each others eyes and our lips connected in a kiss. As I kissed her, I felt my cock slip out of her cunt and something surrounded it like someone was blowing me. I detached my lips from hers and looked down to see a pair of eyes looking up at me. I was briefly shocked for a moment and my surprise only increased when several water nymphs bursted out of the water giving me "fuck me eyes" while playing with there tits and fingering themselves. Looking up past Juniper in front of me I saw several wood nymphs looking at me from behind there trees, with some leaning against the trees fingering themselves.

"Well I guess you've found something to do for the rest of the day stud," Juniper giggled before hopping of my lap and swimming across to the other side of the river where she was sitting before I arrived.

"Aren't you going to stick around?" I asked cheekily.

"I better go fuck my boyfriend so that he doesn't think I was involved in this orgy. And to cover up the fact that I may be having your baby. Then again you may have a few nymph babies after today," Juniper said, delicately stepping out of the water, a mixture of our cum dripping out of her cunt.

"Wait what do you mean?" I replied nervously.

"Baby I'm a tree nymph. I'm super fertile and you unleashed a lot of cum into me. It's okay though, me and Grover have been fucking to get enough cum in me to get me pregnant for days," Juniper said, slipping back into her skin tight dress, "These girls though will all want a creampie from you now,"

"Well I guess I can't avoid it," I said defeatedly, "If I'm gonna have to do it I may as well have fun," I took the girl who had been sucking my cock and pulled her out of the water, looking at her tight body. I grabbed her ass and pulled her onto my cock and began thrusting into her, eliciting a scream.

"Enjoy all that pussy Perce, I'll see you around," Juniper called swaying her hips as she walked away.

I would have called out to her but one of the other water nymphs shoved her tits in my face and I was immediately silenced, not that I had a huge problem with that…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	6. Going Home To Mommy (Sally)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Sally Jackson is portrayed by Sofia Vergara.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I knocked on the door to my mom's apartment.

"Coming," She responded, moments later appearing in the door frame. I was met with a tight bear hug against her big firm tits. My mom was like a goddess of sex. You may think it's weird for me to talk about my mom like that but I couldn't help it. She had F cup boobs that burst out of every bikini and even most shirts that she wore including the tank top she wore presently. Her ass was a vision of delicious and it jiggled and moved whenever she did anything around the house particularly while wearing those tight fitting yoga pants that hugged her huge curves. Those curves drew every male eye, including my own, in every room she walked into. And age hadn't begin to touch her as her face was clear of the lines that had plagued it when she was married to Gabe and her lips looked plump and perfect for a good blowjob.

"It's so good to see you Percy. I was so worried after the Battle at the Empire State Building, I wasn't sure if you were okay and I got so scared that something had happened to you," She said, holding me close to her huge melons which were beginning to make my dick really hard.

"I'm alright Mom. And I'm so glad to see you," I replied, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at me and welcomed me into the apartment. She had moved out of her old apartment after the war into a brand new complex that her and Paul had bought (with the financial aid of an unknown benefactor ;)) She lived on the top floor in this gorgeous studio apartment with an amazing view of Central Park. But the view I was getting inside the apartment was so much more beautiful. As my mom walked towards the kitchen to grab us something to eat, her hips swayed back and forth and made her ass jiggle in her yoga pants. If I wasn't already rock hard from the welcome her tits had given me, I was now. So I decided to have some fun. I focused on the flow of time and stopped it completely, the world instantly becoming silent and motionless. I walked over to my mom and placed my hands on her ass. Her firm ass cheeks fit perfectly into my hands and I played with them, kneading them and giving them a few slaps. I reached around and placed my hands on her tits, jiggling them and pinching her nipples through her top. After playing with her tits I ran my hand down her toned stomach and into her panties where I inserted a finger inside her, finger fucking her while rubbing my crotch against her ass. My head nestled on her shoulder and I attached my lips to her neck, avoiding leaving any hickeys so my mom wasn't suspicious. He speeded up his fingering, adding another until he felt her cum on his hand. He removed his hand from her panties and licked his fingers, enjoying the taste of his moms juices. He gave her ass on last smack before he returned to where he had been previously standing and restarted the flow of time.

Suddenly she cried out, her hand flying to her cunt in a knee jerk response to the feeling.

"Mum what's wrong," I asked, internally smiling widely. She looked back at me and for a moment I saw lust before she shook herself out of her orgasmic bliss.

"Nothing sweetie, I just have a cramp," She replied, laughing nervously, "Just take a seat honey and I'll get you something to eat," I nodded and sat down on the couch while Mom walked into the kitchen. I looked in and saw her looking down her pants, trying to figure out what happened. I decided to remain seated on the couch and after a few minutes she returned with a plate of blue chips and cookies.

"Thanks Mom," I replied excitedly, digging into the food in front of me. She smiled and sat down next to me on the couch.  
"So how are things back at Camp?" Mom asked.

"Yeah things are great, I've just been hanging out, enjoying the peace after being at war for so long," I replied, before inhaling another cookie.

"I can only imagine…" She said, looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine Mom. Honestly, for the way things are right now, I'd do it all over again right now," I replied. Little did she know how much I meant it.

We spent the rest of the afternoon catching up, talking about what she and Paul had been up to.

"You wouldn't believe who moved in the other day. Remember Nancy Bobofit from school?" She said, knowing full well that I remembered her.  
"That bitch is here?" I replied, not quite believing it.

"She told me that she feels really bad for what happened between you guys. You could go see her tomorrow?" She suggested, knowing full well that I did not want to go talk to my tormentor.

"Yeah maybe," I replied half-heartedly.  
"Well we've been chatting a lot lately. I've just been so lonely the last few days since Paul went to see his parents back in Ohio," Mom said, her eyes briefly lingering on my crotch. I almost missed it but I caught the end of the stare and I wondered if she was thinking about me in the same ways I was thinking about her. I started to plan and after a few moments an idea hit me.

"Can I grab a Coke Mom?" I asked.

"Of course you can honey. I'll grab one for you," She replied, going to get up.

"It's fine Mom you've got cramps, I can go grab it," I hopped up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a blue coke out of the fridge. Checking to make sure Mom wasn't looking and I secretly shook it up and walked back towards the living room and cracked it open. It shot and bubbled out of the can and sprayed over my pants, drenching them in blue coke.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, holding out my can. I walked back over to the kitchen and placed it in the sink and then looked at the damage. My crotch was covered in blue coke and it was even all over my shirt. By the time I had put the coke away, Mom was off the couch and walked over to me.

"Sweetheart take those off and I'll wash them," She said, a slight amount of excitement and anticipation in her voice. I simply nodded and took my shirt off, allowing Mom to look at my toned chest and 6 pack abs. Then I pulled my pants down, and my bulge was incredibly obvious through my underwear. I saw Mom's eyes lingering on my dick before she walked out to the laundry. I called after her.

"Mom do you still have my stuff?" I asked.

"Yes honey, down the hall, second door on the left," She called over her shoulder as she stepped into the laundry. I walked down the hallway and into the door Mom had said was mine. As I stepped in, it looked like I was stepping into a blank canvas. The walls were bare and the only thing really in the space was the bed and boxes of my stuff. Looking through some of the ones labelled clothes, I was able to find myself a shirt and pants that fit and I decided to take a shower.  
"Mom I'm having a shower okay?" I called down the hall.

"Alright honey, I'll have one once you hop out," She replied. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, being mindful not to lock it incase Mom wanted to have a peek. I stood under the shower, allowing the warm water to flow over me, thinking about my Mom's hot body, letting my dick get rock hard. Once I had stood there for long enough, I hopped out of the shower and headed towards the door. Once I got to the door I focused on time and opened it to see my Mom standing there with a towel wrapped around her. I decided to let us both have a glance so I loosened her towel so that when time restarted it would drop, just as I opened the door. I walked back through the door and restarted time as I swung it open. Her towel dropped and I saw her F cup tits and shaved cunt at the same time I dropped my towel and gave her a good hard look at my dick. I feigned embarassment and picked up my towel at the same time that she did, however we both seemed reluctant to do so. We didn't say a word to each other and I walked into my room while she walked into the bathroom. Once I closed the door all I could think was HOLY SHIT. I knew my Mom's tits were huge but in the flesh they were on a whole other level.

I got dressed and walked out into the hallway. As I walked past the bathroom I put my ear against the door and I could hear her moaning.

"Yes Percy, holy shit you feel so good inside me baby," Came her muffled voice from the other side of the door. I smiled to myself and walked into the living room to await her arrival. She walked back into the room with a very low cut shirt and denim short shorts, giving me a good look at all her curves.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner honey? There's this awesome Chinese place down the road," She asked.

"Sounds good Mom," I smiled back at her, throwing my shoes on and leaving the apartment with her.

 _A few hours later_

We walked back into the apartment laughing at how good the night had been. We had just gone for a lovely walk and had a nice dinner and caught up. After being in mortal danger for years, seeing my Mom relaxed and not worried about my wellbeing was awesome.

"Thanks for a great night sweetie, I had a great time. I'm so glad you came to visit," Mom said, placing a light kiss on my lips, which I returned.  
"I'm gonna go get ready for bed okay?" She said.

"Of course Mom," I replied, "I think I'm gonna pack some of my stuff away,"

We walked into the hallway together and she went on to her room and I went into mine. I unloaded a bunch of clothes into my closet and put some of my camp reminders up on some of the shelves in my room. After about a half hour I got a bit hungry so I headed back into the main living area and found my Mom standing in front of the large window wearing her satin nightie with a glass of red wine in her hand. I wondered for a moment if she had remembered how much I liked satin. When I was first going through puberty I used to jack off with these satin pyjama pants I had, which is how she knew I was going through puberty because she would see the stains on the pants when she washed them.

"Hey Mom watcha doing?" I asked casually, looking at how great her body looked in the nightie. At my question she turned around and I was immediately greeted by her naked body.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're here. I've been so horny the last few days and you being here today has been making me so horny. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a little fun," She said seductively, taking another sip of her red wine. I said nothing to her, instead crossing the room and attaching my lips to hers, my hands grabbing at her thick ass. Her hands were out for a few moments due to the glass in her hand but she decided to just throw it across the room, causing it to shatter on the floor. She placed her hands on my cheeks as she slowly thrusted her crotch into mine.

"Sweetie get your fucking clothes off," Mom said sweetly, pulling at my shirt and shorts. I quickly pulled my shirt off and stepped out of my pants and underwear, exposing my rock hard cock to her. She smiled down at in and pulled me back into a kiss. My hands went back to her ass and I lifted her off the ground, her legs latching around my waist. I slowly walked forward until her back was pushed against the window and then thrusted forwards and entered her pussy. She moaned loudly as my cock went all the way into her pussy. I attached my lips to her neck and then started thrusting into her. Her moans echoed around the penthouse as I pounded her cunt.

"Yes baby you feel so fucking good inside me, you feel better than Paul and Poseidon combined holy shit!" She moaned loudly.

"You like being fucked by your son Mommy?" I asked innocently as I continued to plough her into the window.

"I love being fucked by my son, your dick is so good up inside me. I want you to pound me so fucking good tonight sweetie. I want you to ravish my body like only you can. You came out of my cunt and now your going back in with your big cock and I fucking love it," She screamed, hitting her orgasm and squirting over my cock. Her head lolled after she came and she continued to moan as my cock kept going in and out.

"You want me to fuck you in a different position?" I asked, placing a few kisses on her neck.

"If you wanna fuck me a different way baby, please do it," She responded. I took my dick out of her pussy and put her down on the ground. I caught her lips in a kiss and she kissed me back. After a minute I pulled away and turned her around, pulling off her nightie and showing me her gorgeous thick ass. I smacked it once eliciting a moan from her before I bent her over, her hands going up onto the window to hold herself. I lined my cock up with her pussy and thrust in, going back to my previous pace within a few thrusts.

"Mommy I love fucking you. You are so fucking beautiful, you are like a goddess," I moaned.

"Don't tell Annabeth baby," She giggled over her shoulder.

"She would agree. She would wanna fuck you if she were here right now," I laughed, knowing that she would probably be seeing what I was doing.

"Oooo I would love to have a threesome with you and Annabeth," Mom moaned, nearing another orgasm. Looking down I saw that everytime I thrust into her, her ass jiggled like crazy and just watching it for a few seconds was making me more aware of how close I was to cumming.  
"Where do you want me to cum Mommy?" I asked.

"I want your cum all over me. Cum in my mouth baby," She moaned. I pulled my dick out and she dropped to the ground, turning around and opening her mouth wide. I shoved my dick into her mouth and she licked my dick all over, sending me over the edge. I released my cum into her mouth, sending a river of my seed down her throat. Even after my cum stopped flowing, she continued to lick my dick, looking at me seductively. I placed my hand on her cheek and stroked it gently smiling down at her.

"Your cum is delicious honey," She said before diving back on and sucking some more.

"Do you wanna come stay in my room or do you want me to come stay in your room?" I asked. She reluctantly pulled my dick out of her mouth to respond.

"You can come stay in my room sweetie. Let's go snuggle," She said, hopping up and leading me down to her room. She crawled onto the bed, giving me a perfect view of her ass before lying down on her back. I followed her and curled up on top of her, using her huge tits as pillows.

"Night baby. Thank you for a great night, I love you, " She said to me, stroking my hair.

"I love you too Mom," I replied, kissing her tits before curling back up and falling asleep to the rise and fall of her chest as she fell asleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	7. Revenge for Middle School (Nancy)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll be able to update a few over the next few weeks. Nancy Bobofit is portrayed by Natalie Alyn Lind.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the room my Mom said was Nancy's. I was still having trouble believing that she was here. The bitch who had caused me so much pain as a kid was living under my mother's roof. I stood in front of the door for a few moments and after gathering the courage I knocked on the door.

"Coming," She called from the other side of the door. I heard footsteps on the floor and the door swung open. I was immediately greeted by the sight of Nancy Bobofit in a tight fitting bikini. She had dyed her hair to make it more a dirty blonde to the strawberry blonde it was before. Her lips seemed to be in a permanent pout and they were plump and ready for dick sucking. Then I saw her tits and she had gone from almost flat chested to C cups in the space of a few years…

"Uh Hi… What can I do for you handsome?" She said, breaking me out of the trance her body had put me in. She stood, her chest slightly out as if she was giving me permission to stare at her tits.

"Hey Nancy. I'm Percy, remember me?" I said calmly, trying to not stare at my old archenemy's chest. Her eyes went wide and she looked as white as a sheet, like she was staring at a ghost.

"Hey Percy… You are looking great," She said, her eyes moving across my body as if she was trying to undress me in her head. I didn't need to do so because she was standing in front of me practically undressed already.

"You are as well. My Mom said you'd just moved in and that you and her had been talking a lot recently and said that I should come say hi," I said quickly.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about you a lot lately…" She said, biting her lip in the cutest way possible, "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I can't even begin to apologise for everything I did. Is there any way I can ever apologise for what I've done?" The question she asked with seduction in her voice.

"Well I mean you've certainly developed some serious assets since we last saw each other. Maybe I can show you what I'm working with these days," I said, stepping closer to her.

"I like the sound of that. Would you be willing to have some fun on camera? Cause I do webcam videos and I was doing one before you arrived," She said, grabbing my dick through my pants.

"Why the fuck not?" I said, groping her tits.

"Please come in," She said, swaying her hips as she reentered her apartment. I followed, closing the door behind us as she led me to the bedroom. In the bedroom, she had a laptop sitting on a stool in front of the bed. I stood in the doorway while she hit a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Hey babes, so guess who was at my door? Get over here Percy," She said motioning for me to join her on the bed. I sat down next to her, waving briefly at the camera, "Everyone this is Percy, I bullied him in middle school and now I live in the same building as his Mom. I feel like such a horrible person for being mean to him all those years ago and as you can see, he has become really hot. And he's also agreed to have some fun with me for all of you. What do you want us to do?" She asked seductively, placing her hand on my cock and gently stroking it through my pants. I placed my hand on her ass and squeezed it, enjoying how soft it was in my hands. I looked over at the laptop and comments were starting to come in.

"You bullied him?! Bitch how could you bully man meat like that?"

"Percy you should fuck her hard for bullying you. Punish her"

"I wanna see his dick, he looks so hot"

"Well the people demand it Perce," Nancy said, pulling off my belt and dragging my pants and boxers off in one go. My cock sprang out of my pants and Nancy looked at me in shock.

"Holy shit Percy that thing is fucking huge," She said, holding my cock in her hand.

"Now let's see what you're working with," I said, working with the strings of her bikini top. I pulled it loose and it fell loose, showing me her firm tits. She pushed her hair over her shoulders so that the viewers could see her tits, standing up to give them a good view. I then yanked down her bikini bottoms, exposing her shaved wet pussy and giving me a nice view of her soft bubbly ass, which I smacked for good measure. She moaned after I smacked her.

"How about I suck this big boy's cock guys?" She said, giving the audience a good view of her from behind while giving my dick a few strokes. I held her tits in my hand while she did so and looked at the stream of comments flowing in.

"HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS FUCKING HUGE. I WANT IT INSIDE ME! Please come and fuck me Daddy"

"Damn boy if you ever need a pussy to hold that monster, my name is Maddison and I will totally take that thing anytime. Also fuck her good and hard ;)"

"Percy fuck that little sluts throat hard!"

"When you and your girlfriends turn on a webcam as a joke for your Bachelorette party and all get ready to cum to that big cock. If you're not too busy Percy, we're up for an orgy at the MGM Grand in Vegas if you can make it by the end of the weekend. My name's Noelle,"

"You guys want Percy to skull fuck me?" She said, turning around to read through the comments, "I'm up for it," She smiled back at me. She sunk to her knees. I stood up and took my cock in my hand. I placed it on her lips and rubbed it on her lips before hitting her twice on the cheek with it and thrusting into her open mouth. It immediately sunk down into her throat and her tongue rested against the bottom of my cock, licking side to side. Once I felt her lips on the base of my cock, I pulled back out to the head and thrust back in quicker. After a few go's, I decided to amp it up. I started thrusting in hard and fast, as if I were fucking her pussy. I had never properly face fucked a girl and while it was a new sensation, I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it. Unlike Rachel, Nancy definitely had a gag reflex and while it was slowing him down, she was coughing up saliva on his dick and it was honestly turning him on. After about a minute of fucking her hard she pushed off to get air, leaving strings of saliva between her mouth and my cock. Looking at the comments for a moment there was a lot of stuff about how hot this throat fucking was and how big my dick was and a bunch of offers for sex. I looked back down at Nancy and she was giving do me eyes as saliva came out her mouth.

"Okay everyone, how should I fuck this little slut," I asked, placing my dick back in her mouth and thrusting in and out slowly.

"If your dick wasn't so wet I would recommend dry fucking her ass to punish the bullying whore"

"Fuck her doggy style like the bitch she is and cum in her pussy"

"Oooo can you fuck those titties bro, have been watching her vids for a while and I've always wanted to"

"Lay her on her side and pound her"

"So many fun options," Nancy said after pulling my dick out of her mouth and stroking it as she read comments.

"I'm gonna fuck you doggystyle my little bitch," I said, pulling her onto her feet and throwing her on the bed. She giggled and looked up at me with lustful eyes. She got on her hands and knees and positioned herself so that the audience were looking at her from the side. I got onto the bed and positioned myself behind her, my dick rubbing against her entrance. I gave her ass a smack before thrusting forward into her. Her moan filled the room as I pushed into her pussy. Once I had bottomed out, I decided to abandon the slow and steady approach and went straight to rapidly pounding her. The sudden change in pace made her cry out in pleasure as my dick started ploughing her tight wet cunt.

"Yes Percy fuck me, fuck me. I want you to fuck me even harder please!" She screamed. I watched her hair flying as she was bounced around by my thrusts. I grabbed as much of her hair as I could and pulled back towards me, pulling her head up. From this angle I could see saliva dribbling out of her mouth and her eyes looked around at me with complete lust.

"YES YES FUCK ME HARDER, TREAT ME LIKE THE FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH THAT I AM. I WANT YOU TO USE MY BODY AND THEN PUMP MY PUSSY FULL OF YOUR CUM!" She screamed, her pussy tightening as she came hard on my dick. Her body went limp as she came, my grip on her hair the only thing keeping her from flopping on the bed. As I continued the blistering pace, I could hear her moaning quietly.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, cum in me please, I love it so much," Her moans spluttered out under her breath. Her dirty talk had done a serious number on my ability to hold back and I was on the verge of cumming. The combined sight of her red jiggly ass and the expression of pure bliss on her face drove me to the edge and I roared loudly before cumming into her pussy.

"Yes!" She moaned loudly in her numbed state. I came for a solid 15 seconds before finally finishing. I pulled out and wiped the cum still on my dick onto her ass. I moved to the end of the bed and sat in front of the computer reading through some of the comments.

"Hottest pounding I've seen in a while. Where can I find a hunk of meat like that?"

"Bro thank you, you have given me some good ideas for when I fuck my girl"  
"I want that cock so badly. I will pay you to come to Florida and pound my slutty little cunt Daddy"

"Please tell me you're bi because I need that cock"

"I want to have your babies!"

I even had some people private message Nancy's account.

Maddison who had commented earlier in the livestream had sent her address in New York as well as pictures of her naked and fingering her cunt. She jet-black hair and plump lips that screamed blowjob. She also had huge DDD cup tits and a big bubble butt that I bet would jiggle like crazy if I smacked it. Another girl had sent a message saying that she would love to cheat on her boyfriend with me if I was willing to make the trip to Washington. She had given me an address as well as a video of her riding a dildo saying that she was imagining it was me. She had long brunette hair that was streaked with blonde. Watching her DD cup tits bounce was a sight to see and when she spun to show me her ass I smiled at the way her tight ass jiggled as she bounced on the toy. I made a note of both of the addresses as well as the bachelorette party in Vegas and waved bye to the stream before switching it off. I stood up and made my way around to Nancy. She looked up at me, still in a dazed state.

"Thank you Percy. You are a sex god. Anytime you want to use me, my body is yours," She moaned, jerking my cock absent-mindedly.

"Oh I will be back to have fun with your body," I said, shaking her tits before walking to my clothes. I got my clothes on and Nancy got up to wave me goodbye. She was erratic on her feet but she made it to the door and gave me a sloppy kiss on the lips before waving goodbye to me as I headed back to the elevator.

I went back up to my Mom's room and walked in to find her fingering herself on the couch. I stripped my clothes off and sat beside her as she watched me with lustful eyes. As soon as I sat on the couch, she placed a leg on either side of me and sat on my lap, her tits hanging in my face.

"How was your reunion with Nancy Perce?" She said cheekily, gently rocking back and forth on my dick.

"She is super sexy and a complete slut," I said smacking her ass hard, "Just like another woman in this building," before thrusting up into her. Her moans filled the room as we started another hot mother-son fuck session…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. I included some original characters as possible hookups for Percy (Maddison and the Las Vegas bachelorette's). Would you like to see a bonus chapter with Percy going around to those girls and screwing them? Let me know! As always your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	8. BONUS CHAPTERS Part 1

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter guys, sorry it's been a while. Been hella busy lately. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully, I'll be able to update a few soon. There are two more mini chapters to this story that will be posted by the end of the week.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **When You're In New York**

I looked at the apartment building in front of me and checked the address I'd been given by Maddison, one of the girls who had offered to fuck me on Nancy's stream and had private messaged her the address. I jogged up the steps to the intercom and pressed the button for her apartment. A moment later a feminine British voice came over the intercom.

"Hi who is it?" She asked.

"Hey Maddison, it's Percy,"

"Holy shit you're actually here!" She exclaimed. I immediately heard a beep and I was able to push the door open, "Get in here now," I smiled before walking through the door.

The elevator doors opened on Maddison's floor and I stepped out into the hallway reading the signs to direct me to her room. Walking down the hall I came to her room number and knocked on the door. The door swung open and I was met with the sight of Maddison completely naked.

"Get over here and fuck me," She said, feeling up her own DDD cup tits. I stepped into the apartment and slammed the door behind me before pushing her down onto her knees and whipping my dick out. She smiled at the sight of my dick and grabbed it, stroking it rapidly and slapping the head on her cheeks and tongue.

"You want me to play with this big cock? You want me to suck you dry?" she said before diving down onto my cock, her tongue swirling around my shaft. After a few dives onto my dick I started slapping her tits lightly, watching them bounce. In response she pulled my dick out of her mouth and pushed her tits together.

"Ooooo I wanna put your cock between my big titties," She said seductively, standing up and sauntering over to the couch. She laid down on her back and I mounted her stomach. She pushed her tits together and stuck her tongue out. I pushed my cock between her tits and started thrusting. Feeling her big soft tits enveloping my cock was enough to drive me wild. My thrusts quickly became erratic and I thrust rapidly between her tits before moaning, releasing my cum all over her face. She smiled as my cum plastered her face. The shots that had landed in her mouth she immediately swallowed and set to work cleaning the rest.

"You made me so fucking dirty Percy. I'm gonna have to go have a shower," She winked. I got the message and hopped off her, allowing her to get up. She stood and moved into the bedroom and as I followed she passed into the bathroom. I watched from the bed as she started the shower running and stood under the spray of warm water. She rested her back against the shower wall and began to finger herself while looking at me. I stood for a few minutes letting her wait in a state of anticipation. Then abruptly she moaned loudly and came.

"Percy get the fuck over here and pound my little cunt," She screamed, her cum spraying onto the shower floor. I crossed the room and entered the shower, pushing her against the wall with a passionate kiss and allowing her to jump into my arms, her legs flying around my waist. I wasted no time and thrust straight into her waiting pussy. I was met with a drawn out moan against my lips and I wasted no time in establishing a good pace. I thrust repeatedly into her pussy, pushing her against the wall as she pulled me in with her legs. Her huge tits pressed against my chest, and I kissed the tops of them as well as her neck and lips. The water came down between us and on my back, filling the room with steam.

"Ah Percy you feel so good inside me. I want you to fucking pound me against the wall, dive deep into my pussy with that huge cock of yours," She moaned loudly, her hands clawing at my back.

I could feel her pussy beginning to contract and knew that she was about to cum. So I increased my thrusts and she cried out loudly before her juices sprayed all over me. She rested her head on my shoulder as her eyes were half closed in pleasure. I pushed all the way into her and stayed there, placing my hands on her ass to support her.

"Maddy. Do you wanna do anal?" I asked hesitantly. I'd never tried anal before and her ass was one of the best I had ever seen.

"You wanna fuck my bubbly ass? Go for it," She said, placing her feet on the ground before turning around to give me a great view of her ass. I reached out and groped it with both hands, feeling how soft it was beneath my grip. I brought my hand back and slapped her right cheek hard, eliciting a moan.

"You like watching my ass jiggle as you fucking abuse it?" She moaned, looking over her shoulder at me.  
"Hell yeah I do," I replied before spanking her other cheek. And then the right again. And again and again, until her ass was bright red and tears were running from her eyes.

"It hurts so good babe," She cried, her own fingers buried in her snatch. I lined up my dick with her ass and thrust forward. Moans flew from her mouth as I slowly increased the speed.

"Pound my ass babe. You feel good in every fucking hole in my body and I love the way you fuck me, please keep going," She cried out, her hands clutching desperately at the wall so that she didn't fall over. Her ass was even tighter than her cunt and it was driving me over the edge. I could feel the need to cum growing, realising I only had moments left.

"Babe where do you want me to cum?" I asked.

"Get back in my ass before you let loose with that cum. I want you to paint my walls white and then cover me in your fucking cum," She moaned, turning off the shower. The water stopped flowing and she took my dick back into her pussy. We held each other close as I fucked her like a dog in heat, just trying to reach the satisfying climax. I looked at her swinging tits and gorgeous face, contorted in an expression of bliss and couldn't hold on anymore. Cum shot out of my dick like a water gun, drenching her face, tits and stomach. Some strands even got into her hair. After I had finished, she slowly wiped some off her face and began shoveling it hungrily into her mouth. Tiredly I walked out and sat on the bed as she continued to relish in the cum covering her body.  
"How the fuck did you cum so much? I've never seen this much cum and I've been in a more than a few orgies," She called as she started to get the cum off her tits.

"You said you wanted it all over you, so I covered you in it," I replied.

"Well, you certainly reached and overtook my expectations. Whenever you need a slut to take that monster of yours, you know where to find me," She replied, licking my cum off her fingertips. She stood up walked into the room and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I responded in kind.

"I've gotta go, but I'm sure I'll see you again," I replied, walking back into the main room and putting my clothes on. Maddy stood in the doorway to her room, finishing the rest of the cum on her body. I walked towards the door and turned back before opening it.

"Looking forward to the next time Percy," She responded, placing her fingers in her cunt. I smiled at her before walking out into the hallway and heading towards my next appointment.

 **A Cowgirl in Washington**

After my fun with Maddy, I teleported to the address in Washington of the girl who hadn't yet told me her name, I only knew her username, WildCowgirl2211, which made sense based on the video she had sent me. It was a small residential home in a normal suburban neighborhood. I walked through the main gate and knocked on the front door. I heard a male voice yelling and the sound of footsteps moving towards the door. The door swung open after a few moments and a girl appeared in the open doorway, a look of shock coming across her face. She was wearing workout clothes that accentuated her curvy body. Her tits looked like they were about to burst out of her tank top and her nipples were visible beneath the material, so I assumed she wasn't wearing a bra. Even from this angle I could tell that the yoga pants were clung tightly to her ass.  
"Holy shit you actually came!" She whispered.

"Of course I did. I couldn't resist the call of your body," I said, stepping through the doorway and groping her ass.

"As much as I want you to pound me, my boyfriend is home and if he fucking catches us…" She started, before I pulled her into a passionate kiss. My other hand joined the other on her ass and her hands slowly wrapped around my neck.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked.

"Jodie," She giggled as she rubbed her crotch against mine.

"Jodie who the fuck is it?" A male voice called from down the hall. A disgusted look immediately went across her face and she turned around so her ass was pushing up against my dick.

"It's an old friend from school Harry!" She yelled back, "Would you like a coffee Percy?" She said, just loud enough for her boyfriend to hear.

"I'd love one Jo," I said, giving her a nickname on the spot. She pushed back against my dick one more time before walking down the hallway. I followed her, my eyes fixed on her ass. We went straight into the kitchen and she began making a coffee. I walked up behind her and pulled her pants and panties down, revealing her firm ass and pussy. I pulled my dick out and slowly pushed into her, aided by how dripping wet her cunt was. I could hear her moans as she continued to make the coffee. Looking over to the living room I could see her boyfriends head as he watched the TV.

"So what have you been up to Perce? It's been so long since I've seen you," Jodie said, pushing back on my dick to try and make it go in deeper.

"Nothing much. I just got a job at the Empire State Building in New York," I replied, slowly increasing the speed of my thrusts while measuring how loud she would be as to not alert her boyfriend.

"That's so cool, what do you do?" She asked, putting her hands firmly on the table to steady herself.

"Just guide around tourists and shit, I just need the money really. What about you?" I said, rubbing her ass and feeling the firm muscles below my fingertips.

"I'm just doing secretarial work at this accounting firm nearby. It's so fucking boring," She said focusing on suppressing her moans. I pushed my cock deeper into her cunt.

"You better keep making that coffee," I whispered in her ear during a pause in conversation. She simply nodded before continuing to make the coffee. Once the machine had finished brewing she took 2 cups and filled them with the warm brew.

"Babe, did you want a cup?" She asked, standing up straight which pushed my dick out of her cunt. I accepted it and pulled my pants up before pulling hers up, kissing her gorgeous ass as it disappeared from view.

"Nah I'm about to head out to watch the game with the boys," He replied. Before we entered the adjacent living room I pulled her in towards my body and placed kisses along her neck, which elicited a quiet moan. Before her boyfriend turned around I shot back to the other side of the room and sure enough he turned around after hearing the noise. She turned and smiled to me before handing me a cup and walking into the living room. For the first time I got a good look at her boyfriend. He was probably around 24 and his eyes looked as if they had been bloodshot since birth. He had a standard build and his disposition when I entered the room indicated that he didn't like me and was worried about my intentions with his girlfriend (suspicions that were incredibly well founded). Jodie sat down next to him on the couch and I walked over to greet him.

"Hey man I'm Percy," I said kindly.

"Zeke," He replied half heartedly before quickly looking back at the TV. I simply nodded and sat down on a nearby sofa and began sipping on the coffee.

"Zeke you should see Percy at parties, he is an animal on the dance floor," She said, looking at me like she wanted me back inside her.

"Really? So you guys were partying together back in high school?" Zeke asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we had some great times back then," I replied, looking directly into her eyes before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Are you still dating that Nancy chick Percy?" She asked incredulously. In that moment I saw a look of relief pass over Zeke's face and I realised that she was trying to make him feel more secure in leaving us alone.

"Ya still with her. 4 years now," I replied, my mind floating back to my hot fuck with Nancy.

"Zeke and I are about to celebrate our 3rd anniversary," She replied, her voice indicating contentment, her face indicating boredom.

An awkward silence filled the room for a few moments while Zeke stared blankly at the TV and Jodie and I drunk our coffee, giving each other seductive looks the entire time.

"Well I think I'm gonna head out babe. I'll be back later. Nice to meet you Percy," He said half-heartedly before standing up and exiting the room without even a kiss on the cheek to his girlfriend. As soon as the car faded into the background, Jodie stood and slowly slipped out of her pants, showing me her cunt that was still dripping. She stripped off her top, showing me her firm DD cup tits.  
"Thank fuck he's gone. Now we can really have some fun," She said, pushing her tits together seductively, "Wait here a minute hot stuff, I'll be right back," She walked out of the living room, showing off her bubbly ass, and into a nearby door, closing it behind her. In the meantime I stripped off my pants and shirt, sitting back down in the chair to wait for her to come back. After a few minutes I heard the door open and she stepped out wearing a cowgirl hat and boots, still completely naked.

"I'm ready for the ride of my life big boy," She said, strutting over to me and straddling my waist, "You wanna play a game?" She asked as she grinded against my dick.  
"What kind of game?" I replied, placing my hands on her hips.  
"I'm gonna bounce around on your lap. If you can get your dick inside my pussy, you get to fuck the shit out of me. If you get it in my ass, you get to do whatever the fuck you want with my body," She explained, bouncing slightly which caused her boobs to jiggle.  
"You're on," I replied, placing a kiss on each boob.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. Then she went berserk.

She bounced up and down like she was possessed, keeping as far away from my dick as possible. Meanwhile I tried to pull her down into my lap. But no matter how hard I pulled she managed to evade my thrusts. As she bounced her tits went crazy and I could feel her juices dripping onto my cock. After several minutes of this I was getting extremely frustrated so I decided to cheat. I slowed down time so that I could better manoeuvre and I lined up with her ass before thrusting up. What can I say, I wanted free range over the little slut in my lap. I resumed the normal flow of time and her moans filled the house. She looked down at me surprised before smiling.

"Well a deal's a deal," She giggled, "What do you want to do with my body?" She asked.

"First, I want you to ride me like a cowgirl with that tight pussy of yours," I said, placing a nice smack on her ass. She giggled before taking me out of her ass and letting my cock slip into her pussy again. As soon as I was all the way inside her she started to ride me. She bounced up and down on my cock fast, her tits flying around in my face. I took one in my mouth and sucked hard on it. enjoying how it felt as she bounced while I sucked her. Her hands rested on the back of my head and pushed my face further into her beautiful tits.

"Yes Percy fucking pound my cunt. You feel so much better than any guy I've ever had inside me. I want you to fuck me so good that I'll be fucking ruined for other men. Make me crave only you babe. Give me your cock over and over and over and I won't need anything else in life," She screamed, cumming twice in the space of the one exclamation. I pushed deep into her and attached my lips to hers, kissing passionately, our tongues swirling. I picked her up with my dick still inside her and carried her into her bedroom. I threw her down on the bed, my dick dislodging from her cunt and climbed up after her. I held her legs up in the air and pushed into her cunt, going even deeper than before. As she moaned and her eyes caught mine I could see her subservience. I knew that her earlier words weren't just dirty talk and that she meant what she had said to me before. With that in mind, I sped time up, making myself move faster than any other man could. My hips were like a blur as they pushed against hers. Suddenly she became completely lost in lust. Her eyes went into the back of her head and she drooled, her spit flowing out the sides of her mouth. In addition, her body went completely limp, her body being pushed back on the bed through the strengths of my thrusts. Watching her completely lose herself to the pleasure of the moment brought me closer to my inevitable orgasm, and I felt it building like I had at Maddison's. A moment later she came on me again, her screams reaching maximum pitch and I knew that I was done. I felt a rush and within seconds Jodie's pussy was overflowing with my cum, so I pulled out and let it shoot over her sexy body. It covered her from her face to her thighs, making it look like a team of guys had taken turns all over her. Throwing caution to the wind, while I was still spewing cum, I shoved my dick deep in her ass and filled it to the brim before the tidal wave finally stopped. I sat back on my knees looking down at her as she lay almost unconscious and covered in my cum. I hopped off the bed and stepped into the shower, letting the water reinvigorate me. I walked back out into the bedroom and found Jodie greedily sucking my cum off every inch of her body. She turned her head and looked at me, the lust that was there before being replaced with love, verging on devotion.

"How did you cum this much?" She moaned.

"Beautiful I just couldn't stop," I replied, my hand resting in her hair.

"I'm glad you didn't," She replied, drinking in more of my cum, "I meant what I said. I am yours to do with as you please. Whenever, wherever,"

"How about this. You kick your boyfriend to the curb and then I'll bring you back to New York to be with me," I replied, looking down into her loving eyes.

"I want to know everything Percy," She said, placing her hand on my stomach, "I can sense you are different,"  
"I am. And the minute you arrive in New York, I'll show you just how different I am," I replied, kissing her on the forehead, getting the slightest taste of my own cum.

"I can't wait then," She replied, closing her eyes in contentment. I sat next to her for a few more moments before I stood.

"I have to go," I said regretfully, "But I'll see you soon,"

"I look forward to it," She replied. I walked out of the room, flashed my clothes back on and walked out of the door to her house…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Let me know! As always your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	9. BONUS CHAPTERS Part 2

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter guys, sorry it's been a while. Been hella busy lately. I am still working on my other stories so hopefully, I'll be able to update a few soon. There are two more mini chapters to this story that will be posted by the end of the week.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Night of Rebellion**

…And walked into the MGM Grand as night fell, hoping no one had noticed that I had materialised out of thin air. Then again mortal minds couldn't exactly handle the activities of gods. I walked to reception and asked about Noelle's Bachelorette party.  
"Ah yes, the young ladies said you may come, you're the best man Percy?" She asked, checking me out between looking down at the computer screen.

"Yup, that's me. You know how it is, they're gone for a weekend and all the boys are getting paranoid so I get sent down here," I said, making shit up as I went along.

"They are in one of the Skylofts so just go to the sky loft elevator and head up to room 98," She said, smiling at me.

"Thank you so much," I said before heading to the big door with 'SKYLOFT' written above it. I stepped into the darkened elevator and was moments later standing in the hallway that led to their room. I walked down to the end of the hall to where it said 98 and knocked on the door. I heard various sounds from the other side of the door, some of things falling over and others of women groaning. The door opened and I was greeted with the sight of a gorgeous young woman. Her hair was a light brunette that seemed to flow over her shoulders and boobs like a waterfall. And while I couldn't really see her boobs, I knew she was working with some pretty good assets, sporting one hell of an hourglass figure.

"It's you!" She exclaimed loudly, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Hi I'm Percy, what's your name gorgeous," I asked, stepping closer to her. She blushed furiously in response.

"Alice. We didn't think you would actually come," She said, avoiding my eyes.

"Alice who the fuck is it…" I heard a voice, and it trailed off as she came into view. She was wearing a loose fitting shirt that went down to the top of her thighs and I could just see a pair of panties covering her pussy. Once she saw me at the door, her mouth dropped open and her eyes lit up.

"Holy fucking shit, it's you. You actually came!" She said. She immediately ripped off the clothes she had on revealing her B cup tits and shaved pussy, "Girls Percy is here," she called out behind her. I heard several people groaning and moving around inside the room.

"Um come in," Alice said awkwardly, ushering me into the room and closing the door behind me. I walked around the corner and there were several girls strewn over couches and some even laying on the floor.

"Well who wants to go first?" I asked. The girl who was already naked stood in front of me with her hand raised in the air.

"Seeing as I'm the one getting married I think you should fuck me first. I'm Noelle, nice to meet you," She said stepping into my personal space and rubbing my dick through my pants.

"How do you want it?" I asked, my hands resting on her back.

"I want you to fuck me hard Daddy," She said, biting her bottom lip cutely. Without even responding, I wrapped my hand around her throat, applying a bit of pressure to choke her. She moaned loudly and to shut her up I placed my thumb in her mouth, which she sucked seductively. Meanwhile I took my other hand and shoved 3 fingers into her pussy, roughly finger fucking her in the middle of the room. I could feel her moan as I thrust my fingers repeatedly into her tight snatch. As I continued, I looked around the room to see a few other girls. There was one pale blonde girl with B cup tits and a cross necklace around her neck fingering herself while watching me working on Noelle. There was an Asian girl with B cups who sat watching with great interest as I finger- fucked the bride-to-be beneath me. Alice meanwhile stood off to the side watching the scene with muted pleasure, her hands placed near her tits and pussy.

I refocused my attention on Noelle and stuck another finger inside her cunt. Her moans filled the room as she bounced on my fingers, pushing them further inside her. She continued to moan into my thumb while circling it with her tongue. I looked deep into her eyes and saw a longing. She wanted me to give her the night of her life. And that was exactly what I was planning. I took my fingers out of her cunt and pushed her towards the couch. I bent her over the arm of the couch so that her ass was facing me and undid my pants. I dropped them and unleashed my cock, causing all the girls in the room, even Alice to moan. Noelle was looking over her shoulder at me and nodded furiously as her eyes fixed on my dick.  
"Fucking give me that man meat inside my tight little cunt," She screamed. I smacked her hard on the ass, eliciting another scream. Then I pushed forward into her pussy and felt her walls immediately grab me in a vice grip. I went straight into full speed thrusting, making her body shake with the force of my thrusts. The blonde girl who had been masturbating before crawled over and stuck her pussy in Noelle's face, moaning when the other girls tongue started attacking her pussy. I knew if I was going to get through the rest of these by the end of the night I had to up my speed so I sped up my own time, flying in and out of her pussy at superhuman speeds. Even with her mouth buried in her friends cunt I could still hear her screaming loudly. Within seconds her pussy exploded, spraying cum and gripping my dick like a vice. As her pussy tightened I lost it and unleashed a flood of my seed into her waiting pussy. She moaned mindlessly into her friends cunt, who came all over Noelle's face while looking at me with pure lust. I took my dick out of her and the other girl moved her pussy away from Noelle's lolling tongue. She went into the corner of the couch and spread her legs for me.  
"My name's Brittney. Everyone says I'm a good girl but all I want is cum in my pussy. Can you help me Percy?" She asked, her hands playing with her tits.

"I want you to pray for it," I said, holding her cross necklace in my hand. She smiled mischievously before closing her eyes.

"Dear God, I have sat at your table my entire life. I have been as good a person as I can possibly be. Please…" She said, grabbing my cock as she said please, "Give me today the cock that lies before me. Let it pleasure me like no one else has ever pleasured me. Let it fill me with all it's cum and then keep cumming. Amen," Stroking my dick the entire time. Her eyes flung open and she looked at me with renewed lust.

"Now fuck me like the little whore that I am," She said. So I got between her legs and thrust my dick inside her, causing her to moan out in pleasure. I immediately set a fast pace, my dick hitting the deepest parts of her cunt repeatedly.

"Yes big boy I love the way you pound my cunt like it's your fucking property. Please keep going, please give me more, more, more!" She screamed, her cunt spasming as it sprayed cum all over me. I kept pounding her for a few minutes before her pussy exploded again and the feeling of her cum washing over my dick again was too much and I came inside her. She sat breathing heavily, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"You're my god now Percy," Brittney breathed.

"Glad to hear it gorgeous," I replied, kissing her neck before turning to the Asian girl, "Now what do you need sweetheart," She looked at me lustily, She laid back and spread one leg into the air giving me a perfect view of her tight little pussy.

"I want to worship you as well," She said, her fingers playing with her pussy. I chuckled at the response before crossing over to where she was lying.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked.

"Lily," She replied, moving closer to my wet cock. I placed my hands on her thighs, feeling the soft skin and muscle beneath.

"Well then Lily, let's have some fun," I said, sliding my cock into her awaiting snatch. A long and loud moan escaped her lips and I traced gentle kisses down her calf as I built up my speed. Her tits jiggled with each thrust and her mouth was opened widely. Her tight little cunt seemed to cling to his dick, wanting it to move but also wanting so badly for it to just stay all the way inside her. I felt sweat beading down my face, the first sign that after all the fucking of the day, I was beginning to tire. Still I pressed on, my dick filling up every available inch of her pussy and then some.

"More, more, more," She repeated as if it were all that was taking up her mind. She came, her juices slowly covering my thrusting dick.

"Come on big boy. Give me that cum, I need it so badly," Lily moaned, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She placed her hands on my face and pulled me down towards her sweet lips which caught mine. Her tongue touched every surface of my mouth and mine intertwined with it after it's journey around my mouth. I pushed into her a few last times before spraying her with cum, filling her to the brim and more. When I pulled out, a few shots landed on her pussy and they joined with the seed dripping out of her cunt to form a small puddle underneath her. She sat back, feeling up her pussy.

"Thank you Percy. You're beyond amazing," She says, scooping up some of my cum and placing it into her mouth, closing it to revel in the taste.

I looked across the room and caught the gaze of Alice as she walked into an adjacent room.

"You are amazing too baby," I responded, my eyes fixed on the doorway. I stepped directly over the couch and walked through the entryway to the room, closing and locking the door behind me. I stepped forward into the low lighting and saw Alice laying on the bed completely naked. Her boobs were magnificent, seeming to rise and fall like huge waves at her heavy breathing. Her pussy was perfectly shaved and slick and wet. She had put leg restraints on and was in the process of putting arm restraints on. She got one on her right arm and turned over, her eyes meeting mine.

"This is Brittney's stuff, I'm just borrowing it…" She said, looking at me with an innocent face. I walked over to her calmly and slowly and placed her hand in the left restraint, tightening it slowly so that she couldn't move. I placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. Without warning my hand slipped down to her throat and applied pressure. She moaned, looking up into my eyes. I looked down at her tits and slapped them around, marvelling at how they jiggled perfectly. I looked down at her pussy and my finger traced a line from her cleavage down to her pussy. I drew invisible lines right around her pussy, avoiding contact with her wet hole. She moaned, thrusting against my finger trying to get me to put my finger on it. I look down at her, grabbing her throat hard again.

"If you want this dick anywhere near you, you don't move a muscle unless I tell you to," I said coldly.

"Yes Master," She replied quietly, fear and excitement clashing together in her eyes.

"Good girl," I said back, going back to tracing her cunt. I did this for several minutes as her eyes closed, trying to focus on not bucking and thrusting against my fingers. Finally I repented and shoved 3 fingers in at once, my thumb probing her clit. Her scream pierced the air as I finally touched her cunt, drenched in her pre-cum. I repeatedly finger fucked her, moving in and out at high speed. Within minutes her pussy exploded, spraying halfway across the room and dripping off my fingers. I put them up to my mouth and tasted her sweet juices. Without a word I shoved my fingers back in and then into her mouth, allowing her to taste her own juices. She moaned into my fingers and her tongue swirled around it like it was a lollipop.

I decided next to give her gorgeous titties a test drive and mounted her stomach, sticking my dick between her tits. She looked at me quizzically as though she wasn't sure of my intentions. I merely shoved her tits together and then began thrusting, the head of my cock pressing against her tongue. Her tits encompassed my dick and they were beyond perfect. They seemed to perfectly fit my cock and massage it as it passed between them. Once she knew what I was doing, her tongue started to prod at my dick, licking at the head as it hit her lips. Each time my dick passed through her tits, she licked and sucked on my dick. As I neared release, I took my dick away and moved down towards her pussy. She lay there, her eyes hooded waiting for my cock to enter her. I took my dick in my hand and guided it into her awaiting cock. I pushed in until I reached her hymen and looked down into her eyes before pushing forward. Pain flashed on her face and I let it subside before I started a slowly thrusting. Her moans began as a mix of the discomfort caused by spreading her hymen and pleasure she felt as I thrust slowly into her. As I began to speed up, the pain faded and her eyes lit up with lust. Her body rocked more and more with the increasing speed and her tits swung in hypnotic circles. Her moans filled the room and she stiffened, her cunt spraying all over my dick. Her cunt held mine like a vice and I nearly lost it and came inside her. I was able to hold on for a few more minutes, losing my rhythm and pounding her quickly. Despite her exhaustion she moaned loudly as I finally hit my orgasm and showered her cunt with my cum. We sat breathing heavily together for a few moments before she sighed contently.

"Thank you Master. I love how your cum feels inside me," She moaned, still lying spread eagled on the bed.

"You're beautiful Alice," Was my reply, lightly stroking her boobs. I undid her bonds and allowed her to take up a more normal position. She locked lips with me and we made out for a few minutes, our bodies intertwining. As she pulled away I heard moaning in the next room and stood, stepping out into the main room to find the girls giggling and rolling around together, rubbing their slick pussies and soft breasts against each other.

"Oooo look the big boy's back after his hot fuck with Alice. Alice honey did you finally let your hair down and get that delicious cock inside you?" Noelle called as Lily sat in her lap grinding against her and Brittney placed light kisses on Noelle's neck.

"You're certainly being pampered aren't you my little slut," I called to her as I stepped out of the room and stood in front of her, my dick seeming to point across the room at her.

"I'm so pampered but all I want is for you to fucking abuse me and treat me like the slut that I am," She moaned, roughly grabbing Lily's tits and thrusting her hips against the other girl's.

"Well you're going to have to wait until next time because I am exhausted," I said, going towards my clothes and slowly slipping back into my underwear and pants. As I got back into my pants Alice came out of the room, dripping wet after coming out of the shower and lines of cum running down her legs. She looked like a supermodel, glistening and sexy. I stood for a few moments, staring at her gorgeous curves, droplets of water slowly sliding down her body.

"Holy shit you turned her into a sex goddess," Brittney said, standing and looking at her friend with lust in her eyes. Alice looked back to her friend, played absently with her tits and bit her lip. At this erotic standoff, Noelle and Lily's humping became more frantic, their pussies both wet with arousal. Alice strutted over to the couch and climbed over, reclining and spreading her legs wide. Brittney wasted no time in crawling between her friend's legs and licking hungrily at her snatch, eliciting moans from the girl. I simply watched the fuckfest ensuing between the girls and decided to indulge myself another day, seeing as I had already fucked 2 girls before getting to Vegas. So I put on my shirt and said goodbye to the girls. They all moaned a goodbye and looked at me with pure lust in my eyes. I stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind me, sighing as I heard it click shut. If this was my life now, I was totally okay with it.

 **The Truth**

After his weekend, Percy returned to Camp Half Blood, stronger then when he had left after his multiple conquests. Meanwhile across the United States, his plans were swinging into motion. In New York, Zeus happened to meet Maddison in a bar and with her charm and beauty, she had him in her bed by the end of the night. After meeting Jodie, the new Secretary at the Empire State Building in her tight dress that looked like it was under immense strain from her curves, Hermes introduced her to his caduceus in the lobby bathroom. A few days before Noelle's wedding, she ran into Apollo, who whispered sweet nothings into her ear while her fiancé was out at his bachelor party. Brittney found herself on her knees in front of Ares the god of war behind a restaurant. Lily meanwhile found herself in a vineyard being pounded by Dionysus while he sipped on a red wine, two pleasures he had not enjoyed while at Camp Half Blood. Finally the young and shy Alice found a sugar daddy in the form of Hades who showered her with both riches and cum beyond that of any mortal man. Percy had used the gods wandering eyes and lack of birth control in order to further cement his ill intentions. Now all he had to was bring those who were more easily swayed to his side, by means of persuasion or by seduction. Maybe even a mixture of the two. He was beginning to see however, that the Olympian gods stood no chance against his onslaught. Namely because they did not yet see it coming. But in time, they would know power, the likes of which had not been seen in the history of the gods.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Let me know! As always your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	10. A Deal is Made (Athena)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter guys I am still working on my other stories so hopefully, I'll be able to update a few soon. Athena is portrayed by Emma Watson.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

For the first time since the end of the Titan War I stepped foot on Olympus. Despite the damage still evident, it was a beautiful place. Walking down the streets I had several gods greet me, Apollo saying hi to me as he worked on rebuilding the amphitheatre. Nearby the Muses sat practicing, their togas flowing in the light breeze.

"Hey Percy," They called out in the middle their rehearsal. I looked over and saw that they were all giving me seductive looks, some playing with there tits through their dresses and a few even spreading there legs so I could see there wet pussies. I smiled at them and winked, making a mental note to have an orgy with them at some point. Ideally when my girlfriend's mother wasn't about to kill me. Yeah, I was on Olympus because Athena had called me to a meeting. I knew it would be about Annabeth but I wasn't quite sure how much she knew. I was about to find out though.

 _Flashback_

I entered my palace from the sea floor after spending the weekend out at my Mom's where I had some hot fucks. I looked around the palace for Annabeth and found her lying on one of the couches in the entertainment area. I sat down next to her, lightly stroking her thighs. She smiled up at me.

"Hi stud, how was your weekend with your Mom?" she asked cheekily, knowing full well what happened between me, my Mom and Nancy.

"I wished you were there," I replied placing several kisses on her legs.

"So did I. Holy shit your Mom is hot!" She said, her hand playing with her pussy through her shorts, "And you fucked that Nancy bitch hard. I even tuned into the stream and it was so hot watching you fuck her on video. Then that hot slut in New York and the Bachelorette party in Vegas. Mmmmmmm you were so busy baby,"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Annie. What about you, how was Olympus?" I laughed. When I said Olympus a nervous look passed over her face and she couldn't meet my gaze.

"What happened baby?" I asked, moving up closer to her face.

"My Mom came up to me yesterday. She told me that when you got back she wanted you to meet her on Olympus. She needs to talk to you," She said nervously, still refusing to meet my gaze. As she said the words I realised why she was so nervous. She was worried that her Mom was going to rip me apart for repeatedly fucking her daughter.

"Well I'm not scared of your Mother. I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, with or without her blessing," I said, my hand on her cheek making her look at me so she knew how genuine I was being.

"I love you too Percy," She said, tears springing into her eyes. She pulled me close and kissed me, pulling at my shorts at the same time. I smiled into the kiss and mounted her, pulling her pants and panties down before thrusting into her tight little cunt…

 _End of Flashback_

So now I was on my way to Athena's personal chambers, to have an ominous discussion about… something. I arrived at her door which had an owl as the knocker. I used the knocker and heard movement on the other side of the door. The door swung open and I was greeted with the sight of my girlfriends disapproving mother, who just happened to be a goddess who could make the rest of my existence living hell. And considering I was immortal now, that was a long time she could make me miserable.

"Perseus. Please come in," She said, turning on her heel and walking back into her palace. As she went off, I took a moment to admire the beauty which she had passed to her daughter. Her hair was long and flowing like Annabeth's but it was primarily brunette with streaks of blonde throughout. Her body was an hourglass and while she didn't have a huge ass or big tits, she was still utterly gorgeous. Her figure was accentuated by the white robe she wore which was tied in a belt at the waist. She walked to a large desk in the middle of the room and sat down on the edge of the desk. She motioned for me to come over and I sat down on a chair in front of her, nervous again after checking her out.

"Percy I'm just going to get to the point. I know about you and my daughter. More than that I know about your godhood and how you've been going around fucking a lot of girls, even making some of them pregnant," She said, staring directly into my eyes, as if she was reading all this directly off my brain. I was completely shaken. How the fuck had she found out about me. I thought that none of the Olympians knew of my secret. But of course Athena knew. Information and secrets were her game.

"If you know all this Athena, then why am I here and what do you want?" I said defensively.

"Well Perseus, while I have not always approved of your relationship with my daughter, I have watched you fall in love and even as you sleep with other women, your love for her is still present always. But even though you have made her a god, I do not want her pregnant yet. She needs to live more, experience more. So I will make a deal with you. I will bear your children and become a member of your plans, on the condition that you do not impregnate my daughter for at least 5 years. Do we have a deal Perseus?" She asked. Once again I was completely shocked.  
"When you say that you will bear my children, do you mean that you will do your whole brainchild thing or…" I questioned, my eyes wandering over her body.

"I will let you impregnate me the human way. By spraying your seed in my vagina. You will be the first man to ever put your penis inside me," She replied, her toga shimmering and becoming a schoolgirl outfit. She wore a white blouse with the top bottom undone and a tie loosely around her neck. Her flannelette skirt ended above the knees and when she spread her legs slightly I could clearly see her shaved cunt. As hot as I thought Athena was, the idea of impregnating my girlfriend's mother was kinda weird. Then again I'd fucked my own mother already so… I stood up from my chair and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She responded by wrapping her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I started dry humping her, my pants rubbing against her cunt. She moaned into the kiss as I teased her. She clicked her fingers off to the side and all of our clothes disappeared. I looked down and marvelled at her tight hourglass form. Her B cup tits weren't huge but they were firm and soft and they were perfect. Her pale skin was soft against mine and I could feel her pussy dripping ever so slightly. I went from kissing her lips to placing kisses down the length of her body, leaving several on her neck, eliciting moans from her. I then went down past her collarbone leaving a trail towards her tits. I latched onto her right nipple, sucking on it, licking it and lightly scraping it with my teeth. She moaned loudly at the sudden contact with her boobs and held my hand in place over her tits.  
"Yes Percy suck on my breasts! I want you to play with them. No man has ever done anything like this with me before," She moaned, throwing her head back in enjoyment. Once I thought I'd given her right boob enough attention I pulled myself off her and started playing with her left one. For a moment while I was between boobs she seemed very frustrated that I had stopped playing with her but as soon as I reattached she went back to moaning blissfully. After playing with both her tits, I decided to move further down. I kissed her stomach and was about to kiss her pussy before I moved past it down to her legs, placing kisses down her thighs and calves.

"Percy don't be such a tease. Please lick my pussy!" She cried out.

"Of course Athena," I said, before diving straight into her pussy, swirling my tongue around the outside of her cunt, quickly licking at her clit. She cried out in pleasure, having never experienced stimulation like this before and she laid back on the table and spread her legs so that I could give her more. After licking around her pussy, I pushed my tongue into her folds, feeling her juices spilling out onto my tongue. I let them sit on my tongue, enjoying the nectar that flowed from her cunt.

"Yes Percy, lick my vagina. Make me orgasm," She said.

"Athena. You may be the goddess of wisdom but you're word choices are leaving a lot to be desired," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well girls usually talk dirty when they're horny and having a good time and they use words like pussy and cunt and dick and cock and cum," I replied, slowly licking her pussy with each word.

"Well I'm a fast learner," She said. I smiled at her before going back to eating her out. Her moans started again and she lightly patted the back of my head, pushing me into her pussy.  
"Yes Percy eat me out. I want you to fucking lick my virgin cunt until I cum all over your face," She moaned loudly.  
"Yes Athena! That's more like it," I yelled before doubling the speed of my licks. She cried out in pleasure and within a few moments her cunt was spraying all over his face.

"That was the most amazing feeling," She moaned, lying back on the table to recover. I walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down in the large office chair. Athena turned her head and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to fuck you in that chair? Do you want me to sit on your lap and bounce on that cock until you cum inside me?" She said, sitting in front of me with her legs spread widely. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her into my lap, her pussy rubbing tantalisingly against my crotch. She giggled in a very un-Athena way and grabbed my dick and began lowering herself onto my cock. As soon as my head was inside her I could already feel the unbelievable tightness of her virgin cunt. She had already begun moaning loudly as my cock pushed through her pussy, touching areas that had never been touched before. After a few moments of slowly lowering herself I felt the resistance of her hymen. We looked into each others eyes and I thrust into her, going straight past the hymen. She screamed loudly, throwing her head back in pain and ecstasy.

"Holy shit Percy that feel's soooo good," She moaned as she sunk down further onto my cock. Once I bottomed out, I stopped for a moment, revelling in the tightness of her newly deflowered pussy. Then she made a move and started bouncing. As she speared herself repeatedly with my dick, I felt her tightness consume and then recede from my dick like the tides. In addition her boobs filled my vision as they bounced around in my face. I placed my hands on her ass to allow me to push more into her as she bounced and felt it jiggling beneath my fingers. I raised my hand and smacked her hard on the ass, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"How dare you spank me Perseus. I'm not like all the other whores who have taken your cock," She scolded.

"You mean like your daughter. She loves it when I spank her," I said, spanking her again for added effect. Athena decided to halt her protestations at the mention of her daughter and so I gave her another spank for good measure and as I did I felt her cum spill over my cock. I looked up at her and she avoided my gaze. My face lit up with a devious smile and I continued to thrust into her, occasionally giving her a spank on the ass which caused her to moan out.

We continued like this for nearly an hour, her pussy drenching my cock several times. But after an hour I was bored of this position. I picked her up, my cock still embedded in her tight folds, and lay her on her back on the desk. She relaxed into the position and I went to work. I started pounding away, my hips becoming a blur within a few thrusts. I watched as her body shook from the force of me ploughing her. Once she had become accustomed to this new position she sat up on her elbows, looking at me sexily.

"Yes Perseus, pound my tight little cunt. I've never wanted another man as much as I want you now. I want you to fuck me and cum in my tight little cunt. I will be your humble servant while you take up your place as Ruler of the Gods and our child shall be a member of your new order," Athena moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as she came on my dick again. This time however her statement sent me over the edge. I grabbed her waist and thrust all the way into her and let go. My cum sprayed out of my dick like a hose and went straight into her womb. She moaned out in pleasure at this and my cum kept flowing. Once it started bursting out of her cunt, I pulled it out and sprayed over her tits and stomach, leaving long lines of cum on her body. I fell back into the chair breathing heavily while Athena remained perched on her elbows.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special Perseus," She commented, dragging her finger through my cum and placing it seductively in her mouth.

"Well for a virgin goddess Athena, you're pretty fucking good at getting down and dirty," I replied.  
"Well Perseus, if you're lucky you may be allowed near my pussy again…" She said, rubbing her clit with her fingers. I simply smiled and stood from the chair. I got on top of her and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with a similar passion and her tongue intertwined with mine. As we did I felt another presence in the building and when Athena and I separated I looked up to see Annabeth in her tight fitting camp shirt and denim shorts standing at the door. I smiled over at her and she smiled back, sneaking glances at her mother's naked body.

"My queen," I said to her. Athena sat up under me and looked at her daughter. They smiled at each other warmly for a few moments before Athena spoke.

"I must say Annabeth I doubted him for a long time but he truly is worthy of all of your love," She said, taking another scoop of cum off her body and putting it into her mouth.

"Thank you mother," She said, placing a tender kiss on her mothers lips. While they did this I got off Athena and sat again in the chair behind the desk. Once I was seated they separated and Annabeth walked around the table to sit in my lap. Athena snapped her fingers, my clothes appearing on my body and her toga appearing on hers. She dangled her legs over the edge of the table.

"Now, you two have made considerable steps already in preparing for the Next Order. But I think we can do better," She said, a devious look passing over her features. Annabeth and I looked at each other and smiled, ready to move more pieces around our great board.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Let me know! As always your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	11. The Arrival of the Hunt (Thalia)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter guys I am still working on my other stories so hopefully, I'll be able to update a few soon. Thalia is portrayed by Ariel Winter. Artemis is portrayed by Vanessa Morgan.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I woke up spooning Annabeth, my dick resting against her ass. I hopped out of bed and walked across to the shower, turning the water to warm. As I stood shampooing my hair, I felt a body brush past mine and Annabeth stood in front of me, leaning into my chest, slowly swaying her hips which made her ass rub against my dick.

"Morning baby," I said, trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned and placed her hand on the back of my head while pushing her ass up against my dick. In response I smiled before bending her over and pushing into her wet cunt.

"This is the best way to start the day babe," She said, placing her hands on the wall as I thrust into her. We fucked for an hour and she came 3 times before I finally sprayed my cum inside her and all over her back.

"The Hunt's arriving today you know," She said, leaning back into me as cum ran down her legs.

"So many girls, not enough time," I replied jokingly.

"You don't need to fuck them all while they are here. Just 2," She replied, turning towards me and placing her arms around my neck.

"Thalia and Artemis herself," I replied, stroking her cheek.

"Thalia will be easy, she never could resist getting pounded. Artemis though will be a more difficult conquest," She said, pushing her body closer to my chest, "But for mother's plan to work, we need control of the Hunters,"

"I know. I'll make it work," I replied seriously. With that I placed a tender kiss on her lips which grew quickly into a passionate kiss. I turned the water off and we went to the bed. I snapped my fingers and my clothes appeared on me, as did Annabeth's. We pushed off the ocean floor and within moments we were standing on the shore, walking up towards Camp Half-Blood. I had barely seen the camp in the last week, with all the… other activities I had been busy with. The construction of new cabins and the influx of new campers made the place feel more alive then it had been in years. Annabeth and I walked among the new arrivals, meeting some lovely new girls, some who simply stared at me, others who rubbed against my body hungrily. A lot of the guys looked at Annabeth, but that had been a staple of my life as long as I'd known Annabeth so I simply let it slide. In the distance I heard the sound of a horn through the trees and as I turned towards the forest, Artemis and her hunters emerged from the trees. The goddess had aged herself since I last saw her, resembling a girl in her late teens, which only accentuated her radiant beauty. Her long hair was a light brown at the roots and as it flowed down her shoulders and towards her waist it darkened until it was almost as black as the night sky. Her skin was a light brown colour and she was lithe and tight which complimented her B cup. Behind her stood her latest lieutenant and wasn't she a sight to behold. Thalia Grace stood with her raven black hair long over her back, framing her gorgeous face, her eyes mesmerising and her lips seemingly drawing you towards them. Her D cup breasts, highlighted by her tight shirt, a fact she tried to hide by wearing a parka. But Percy knew. He had found his eyes wandering over Thalia's chest many times in their earlier adventures and it still captivated him to this day. Her big tits were coupled with a big firm ass that was hidden beneath flowing track pants. She was a knockout, giving even his queen a run for her money. They moved quickly across the clearing, more and more young girls seeming to appear out of the woods as the lead party drew nearer. The new campers looked on in a mixture of shock and awe while most of the campers who had lived through the war with the Titans waved greetings to old friends within the ranks of the Hunters. That included Annabeth and I who waved welcomingly at Thalia, who waved back enthusiastically. The sound of hooves on the grass was heard and Chiron approached from the Big House, waving at the Hunters and then approaching me.

"Percy it's good to see you. Where have you been the last week?" He asked quizzically.

"Sorry Chiron, after everything that happened I just had to get away. Annabeth and I spent some time in New York and I visited some old friends," I responded, internally smiling at the sudden improvisation.

"Well it's good to have you both back my son," He responded, just as Artemis and her envoy reached us.

"Chiron, Perseus, Annabeth. It is good to see you all. I see my brother made haste in taking back his freedom," She said looking around in the crowd.

"Yes, as soon as the curse was lifted he went out on a quest to sample all of the vineyards of the world," Chiron replied.

"I'm not surprised. I'm glad to see that the Camp is rebuilding and bringing in so many new demigods," She said, motioning to the large crowd that had amassed behind us. She turned to her followers.

"Go put your things in the cabin and spend time with your friends," She said. They all nodded at her and moved to the Artemis cabin. Annabeth grabbed me and placed her mouth close to my ear.

"I'm going to go prime Thalia. I'll let you know what happens," She whispered into my ear. I nodded and pecked her on the lips before she ran off after the Maidens of the Hunt.  
"Perseus," Artemis said, "May we speak for a moment," I nodded and walked over to her. Together we moved around the hearth, the centre piece of the camp. In the corner of my eye I could see the form of Hestia looking into the flames but when I turned to look at her she was gone.

"You interest me Perseus Jackson," Artemis said, refocusing my attention back on her, "You were given the chance at immortality and yet you decided to help gods who betrayed Olympus," She looked at me, as if trying to read me with her eyes.  
"Just because people were led astray by Kronos does not mean they are beyond saving. Ethan and Luke taught me that. I made my decision to honour their memory," I said, staring deep into her eyes. They seemed to both be filled with warmth and incredibly cold and distant. It was easy to get lost in them. We stood, staring at each other for a few seconds before she finally broke my gaze, looking down and away from me.

"Well you have certainly honoured that sacrifice Perseus," She said, walking slightly in front of me, "Please excuse me," She said, walking off towards the forest. I watched her go for several minutes before shaking my head and walking around the camp. I found myself a few minutes later in front of the Poseidon cabin and I stepped in, a wave of memories hitting me. I watched the small waterfall gurgle in the corner and was reminded of how empty this place always was, except for when Tyson was here. I realised in that moment that this cabin wasn't my home anymore. I'd outgrown it. Just as I thought that, the door opened and Annabeth stepped in.

"She's in the Hera cabin," Annabeth said.

"Why is she there?" I questioned.

"Where else is there. Here your father would see, Her father would see in the Zeus Cabin. In the Hera Cabin you won't be seen by one of your parents and it also helps our timetable in seducing the Queen of the Gods," Annabeth replied.

"This is why you're the thinker beautiful," I replied, pulling her into a kiss. She responded in kind and after a minute I pulled away.

"Go get her," She smiled. I smiled back and exited my cabin, making a beeline for the Hera cabin. I looked around as I neared it and walked straight in like I had a perfectly good reason to be there. The inside of the cabin was lit up, tarps over most of the furniture, except one bed at the back of the room and the statue of Hera. Kneeling in front of it was Thalia. Her head angled slightly as if she was listening to me as I approached.

"My, my Seaweed Brain haven't you been busy," Thalia said, standing up and turning around to face me. She had removed her parka and so I had a better view of her delicious curves.

"First you save Olympus, then you get godhood without the Olympians knowledge and then you go on a quest to fuck as many girls as possible to breed a new race of gods and overthrow the very people you fought to protect. Have I missed anything?" She said, a scathing tone in her voice. But despite the scathing I had a feeling she was not as offended as she appeared to be. So I strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her close.

"You missed the part where now I want you beautiful," I said, my fingers poking at her soft ass. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other. But Thalia couldn't keep up her act and her face broke out into a seductive smile.

"Happy to serve my lord," She said, pulling me close and kissing me passionately. Her tongue and mine wrestled for dominance as my hands rested on her ass, groping and enjoying the softness. After minutes of our tongues fighting I smacked her ass hard, causing her to falter and allowing me victory.

"You play dirty," She whined innocently, lowering her head in mock sadness. I placed my finger on her chin and raised her head back up to meet mine and kissed her again. Once we had kissed again I grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, revealing a bra that was struggling to keep in the beasts behind it. I put my arms behind her and undid the hook, her bra falling to the ground and her perfect tits being freed. I immediately started sucking on her left tit, groping the other with my free hand.

"Ah I've missed the touch of a man on my body," She moaned out, throwing her head back in pleasure. I smiled into her tits and continued to drag my tongue along the smooth flesh. I then moved my attention to the other tit, this time dragging my teeth along her sensitive nipples which elicited a long moan from the Huntress. While I was at her tits I placed my fingers in her tracksuit pants, found the waistline of her panties and pulled them both down in one swift motion, revealing a shaved pussy, dripping wet with arousal.

"Okay honey let's not get too carried away. It's time for me to give a little back," She said seductively, pulling me away from her tits and removing my shirt. Her hands traced my muscles and rubbed over my chest. She dragged her fingers down my chest and took my pants and boxers down in a similar motion to the one I had used on her. My cock stretched across to her and she looked at it with longing.

"I've never tried one this big before. Let's have some fun Perce," She giggled before dropping to her knees and licking from the base of my cock to the head. She swirled around the head before letting it disappear into her mouth and sink down her throat. The instant feeling of being in her tight throat caused me to moan out and it was difficult not to cum right then and there. She looked up into my eyes as she deep throated my dick, over and over swirling her tongue around my shaft as she did. With one hand she held my balls, fondling them to try and coax my cum out and with the other she was fingering herself. Eventually her deep throating, fondling and the lust in her eyes and I lost it. Cum erupted out of my dick, filling Thalia's stomach and mouth before spraying out over her head and onto the Hera statue behind her where it evaporated into smoke and floated up towards the heavens. I smiled knowing that if the presence of Thalia and I in her cabin was not enough to get her attention, that "offering" would certainly make her look. Looking back down at Thalia, her cheeks were bloated with cum and she stood, spun around and spat into a small bowl at Hera's feet. Like when it hit the statue it evaporated into smoke and floated off towards Olympus.

While Thalia was spitting into the bowl, I got a perfect view of her soft round ass and her pussy. I reached down and rubbed at her wet folds, letting my fingers slip in. She moaned as my cum dripped from her lips and looked around at me.

"That was one hell of a cumshot babe," She moaned, giggling to herself, scooping up a few of the strands that had splattered on her face.

"What can I say? You do this to me babe," I replied, thrusting another finger into her cunt.

"Honey if I wanted to get fingered, I would go to one of the Hunters. I want you to fuck my cunt with that monster cock of yours," She responded, standing up and strutting over to one of the beds.

"Do you frequently get your sisters to finger fuck you?" I replied jokingly.  
"I get them to finger me while I lick at Artemis' sweet little virgin cunt," She replied, doing a peace sign with her fingers on either side of her mouth and licking it like she was liking the Goddess of the Hunt's pussy, "That's how you get immortality," She got on hands and knees on the bed and rubbed her clit.

"Well let me show you how I give my girls immortality," I said as I reached her and climbed onto the bed. I ploughed straight into her, being enveloped by her tight pussy instantly. She moaned out contentedly and I set a fast pace. My dick flew in and out of her pussy while she moaned and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Yes Percy, violate my tight little cunt. I'm such a dirty little whore for even coming here but I couldn't resist the call of your hard cock. How could I say no to a monster like this?" She cried out, cumming for the first time that night. It sprayed all over me and ran down my legs and onto the bed. I looked down at her soft ass jiggling as I pounded her tight cunt and brought my hand up and smacked her ass, making it jiggle even more.

"Fucking smack my ass baby," Thalia cried out. So I continued to smack her ass as I sped up my thrusts. Soon her ass was totally red, I smacked it a few more times for good measure and then left it alone.

"Seaweed Brain I need you to do something for me," She moaned feeling her ass, wincing slightly from how red and sore it was.

"What is it Sparky?" I replied mischievously.

"First of all fuck you," She laughed, smacking my arm hard, "Secondly, can you fuck my tight little ass. I love anal and it's been so long," She bit her lip slightly which made me even hornier than I already was.

"Anything for you gorgeous," I said, immediately pulling my dick out of her pussy and pushing straight into her ass. Her delighted screams filled the cabin as I almost lost it. Her ass was as tight as Rachel's and it was weakening my ability to stop myself from spraying inside her. I started to thrust and within a few seconds, I knew that I wasn't going to last long inside her. So I tried something. I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly I didn't need to cum anymore. I had suppressed the urge by slowing down my internal response to sex. I grabbed her hips with both hands, and started fucking her ass harder and faster than I had fucked her cunt. She screamed repeatedly as my cock violated her tight little asshole.

"Yes baby, I love the feeling of you in my ass," She screeched, her tongue lolling from her mouth. Ran my fingers across her back and ass, loving the feeling of her soft flesh beneath my hands. She moved back into my hands, pushing her back towards my chest. I removed my cock from her ass and quickly froze time, quickly cleaning it off in the bathroom. I restarted time as she leaned back into thin air. She gasped with slight shocked and looked around, giving me a dirty stare from across the room.

"You fucking dickhead. You better get over here and give me that cum now before I fucking hurt you," She said, spreading her legs. I crossed the room straight to her and crawled between her legs. I kneeled in front of her and started ploughing her tight cunt. With each thrust I sped up, causing Thalia's moans to rise in response. She pushed herself up to me and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I hit my top speed, and the rhythm I had set all afternoon suddenly left. I frantically thrust into her wet cunt, as she thrust up to meet my thrusts. She too had abandoned her composure. Her body glistened with sweat and her hair was stuck together in clumps. She drooled and moaned and came once more with the speed of my pounding. Looking down at her raw beauty, I lost it and roared as I came inside her. She cried out as I did and another orgasm washed over her. She fell back and laid there as I continued to slowly thrust, until I pulled out and collapsed next to her. As I did, a wave of cum flooded out of her pussy and covered her legs in a layer of our combined juices. She moaned and rubbed her legs together, one finger tracing her clit. We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying being next to each other.

Thalia sat up on one elbow and placed her hand on my chest.

"You are sooo good baby," Thalia said, tracing my pecs and abs with her fingers.

"Likewise beautiful," I said, stroking her cheek. I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she returned it. She swung one leg over my body and straddled my waist. Just as she did, the horn for dinner sounded. We separated, both sporting looks of annoyance.

"Fucks sake," Thalia groaned.

"It's alright. You and I aren't done," I replied, placing kisses down her neck before we were forced to part. We both got back into our clothes, Thalia with juices still running down her legs and we exited the Hera cabin, getting caught up in the group of people moving to the mess hall…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Let me know! As always your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	12. The Truth of the Huntress (Artemis)

**Hey guys,**

 **New chapter guys I am still working on my other stories so hopefully, I'll be able to update a few soon. Artemis is portrayed by Vanessa Morgan.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

I sat at the Poseidon table with Annabeth at dinner that night. When it came time to sacrifice a meal to the gods, I placed my food in the brazier and prayed to the female gods. As I did I felt my cock warm slightly. I wasn't sure which goddess was giving me her blessing but I really didn't care. I went back to my table and sat down next to Annabeth. From across the tables I saw Rachel and Artemis in deep conversation. When Rachel caught one of my glances, she seemed to give me a look of worry. Thalia sat with the Hunters, and shot glances at Percy when she felt no one was looking. After dinner everyone began to move off to the campfire. Percy was walking with Annabeth and Thalia as they caught up when Artemis stepped into their path.

"My lady," Thalia said bowing her head in deference with a smile. Artemis smiled back at her young lieutenant. She smiled at Annabeth as well. As she turned her attention to me, she seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Perseus, may I speak to you alone please," She asked, trying to remain composed.

"Of course Artemis," I replied. I placed a kiss on Annabeth's cheek before walking towards the woods with the Goddess of the Hunt.  
"Do you remember our earlier conversation Perseus?" She inquired.

"Yes I do. About my decision to turn down immortality," I replied, not quite understanding the line of questioning.  
"Well I was curious after speaking with you. So I ventured out here into the forest and consulted with the Oracle. The spirit of Delphi that you had freed it from it's binding to my brother, that you had ascended to the position of the Lord of Time and that you would create a new order of gods," She said, looking straight ahead, her hand hovering nervously close to the knife buckled at her waist.

"Well you can certainly get her to talk better than I can," I replied nervously, trying to avoid the topic of my godhood.

"The spirit of Delphi was a servant of my brother and we share a long kinship. Did you know that I swore maidenhood because of a prophecy given by the Oracle?" She queried, glancing over to me, a mix of emotions swirling in her dark brown eyes, "She told me that I would not wed, nor feel the touch of a man until a child was born who could stop time and become it's new ruler. Would you not agree that sounds like you Perseus?" For a moment I was confused but then I realised what she was referring to.

"Me?" I responded, casting my eyes over her body. We passed through a shadow in the trees and emerged in a clearing with a shrine in the centre. Under the watchful gaze of a statue of Artemis, candles flickered with flames. There was a mattress laying in front of it with rose petals all over it.  
"I was born with an insatiable lust, only to be told that I could not fulfil my urges. All I have wanted for years is for a child to be born who can release me from my curse and give me the satisfaction I so desperately desire," She said, moving to stand in front of me. She placed her hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes, the previous mix of emotions clearing to reveal pure lust and need. Her clothes melted off her body revealing her firm B cup and shaved cunt, "I saw you with Thalia this afternoon. I can see all my Hunters, wherever they are. I want you and I won't wait another minute," She breathed, kissing me with fervour and passion. With a click my clothes disappeared and our bodies rubbed together as our tongues connected. I picked her petite form up in my arms and carried her towards the mattress. I fell forward, landing on top of her and causing my dick to rub teasingly against her pussy lips.

"Foreplay can come later. Now I want you to fuck me. Fill me with your cock. Ravish my body with yours," She moaned, looking straight into my eyes. Without even looking I lined my dick up with her virgin cunt, and slowly began to push forward. I was immediately overwhelmed by the tightness. Even Athena hadn't been this tight. I pressed on, the pressure growing on my dick with every second. Artemis wailed in pleasure, as she finally felt the touch of a man which she had craved since her birth. I pushed further into her tight folds and into resistance. I looked down at her and she simply nodded, throwing her head back as I passed her hymen. Finally I hit her cervix, all 9 inches embedded in her tight body. She looked at me, deep in the eyes and wrapped her legs around my hips.

"Have your way with me Percy," She said, kissing me passionately. As soon as our lips separated I started thrusting slowly, struggling to move through her insanely tight folds. She was tighter than every other girl I had fucked combined and I had the urge to cum right then and there.

"Holy shit you are so tight Artemis, it's unbelievable," I moaned as I pushed back into her, the life being slowly squeezed out of my dick.

"You are so big Percy, I can feel every inch of you inside me and I love it. I've waited an eternity for this and it's all I've ever wanted. I want you to defile my body baby, I want you to fill me to the fucking brim with your cum," She moaned, running her hands over my body. With her encouragement I began to speed up my thrusts, having to thrust extremely hard just to overcome the tightness of her pussy. Her moans filled the small clearing, her legs wrapped around me trying to push me deeper into her.  
"Come on Percy, give me more. More please baby, I need more," She screeched.

How could I refuse? So I started going even faster, speeding up time around me. I was holding back the wave of cum that threatened to overcome me and spill into her perfect cunt. She however had no such inhibition. The boost in speed sent her over the edge and she came for the first time. I felt a tidal wave of juices come rushing out of her pussy and covering me from my abs to my feet, pooling in a puddle beneath us. As soon as she finished cumming I flipped us, putting her on top. She sank down onto my cock and for a moment just sat their, still revealing in the feeling of her first orgasm of the night. Then she looked down at me and grinned widely before placing her hands on my chest and bouncing up and down on my cock. She rode me like she had been preparing all her life to ride it (which she kinda had I guess). Watching her go up and down while her tits bounced was mesmerising and I placed my hands on her hips, watching as she took every inch of my cock inside her. As I watched, I became aware of sounds and movement in my peripheral vision. As I looked out into the forest surrounding the clearing I began to see shimmers of silver as they caught the light cast by the candles.

"Arty I think we have company," I said, pulling her closer, my eyes still scanning the treeline.

"Of course we do baby. I called my hunters. I have a proclamation to make," Artemis replied.

"Do they know not to shoot me onsite when they see me fucking you?" I asked nervously.

"They won't while we are intertwined in this way. And Thalia will keep them in line," Artemis laughed. As she said Thalia's name I heard her voice through the trees and she stepped forward into the clearing.

"Hunters surround the shrine," She called. As she did, an army of Hunters came out of the trees. Some looked at me with glances of intrigue, some with lust and a few with anger. They formed a circle around the shrine and stood waiting for Artemis. As they formed she continued to bounce and moan my name. I tried to enjoy the moment but I was honestly worried about what was about to happen. Before I could say another word Artemis twisted, doing a full 180 mid bounce so that she was reverse cowgirling me. As I looked around again I saw Annabeth walking from the edge of the forest, her eyes moving between Thalia and Artemis.

"Hello girls. Some of you have met Perseus. Some of you who have just joined us may not know him. He is the hero of Olympus, instrumental in saving us from Kronos. Due to his bravery and heroism he was named Lord of Time by the Fates. Since my earliest years as a goddess I was told by the Oracle that such a man would one day free me from my maidenhood and he has. From now on, we are dedicated to Percy. He is our lord and we are his humble servants. We will fight when he requires us to fight. We will fuck when he requires us to fuck. Our bodies are his to command. So take off your uniforms and show Percy the women that he now commands," She moaned, orgasming for a second time spraying out towards the nearest Hunters. The whole time she spoke my eyes moved between her jiggling ass and the faces of the hunters.

There were a few moments of silence before Thalia unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off revealing her bare tits. Most of the girls took this as there call to action and removed their clothes. Some girls rubbed their clits while watching me fuck Artemis. Others pushed their tits together and winked seductively at me. Annabeth walked up behind Thalia and placed her hands on her tits, groping them from behind. Thalia leaned into Annabeth and moaned her name. Artemis meanwhile looked out happily on her Hunters, staring down some of those who were not as willing to fulfil her request. As I stared Thalia and Annabeth getting more and more physical, I began to feel my orgasm approach.

I pushed Artemis forward onto all fours and started pounding her doggy style. She moaned in surprise and looked over her shoulder at me seductively. My hands massaged her ass as I neared my climax. I lost my rhythm and just started wildly thrusting. Artemis felt the sudden shift and started pushing back against me, trying to get as much of my cock inside her as possible.

"Come on Percy, give me that cum. I'm going to bear you a child to aid you in your quest. Come on baby give it to me," She screamed, hitting her third orgasm for the night. As her juices washed over me again I finally lost it and sprayed inside her. She looked elated as my cum filled her to the brim. As it started to burst out from her cunt I pulled out and let it spray all over her back. A few Hunters ran forward and tried to catch the streams in their mouths, some having it land on their bodies. I sat back, admiring the sight of the Hunters scrambling to get my cum off Artemis' body.

"Percy honey, can you hold my legs up so that none of your cum can escape?" She called.

"Of course baby," I said, crawling over and lifting her hips in the air. Thalia walked over and cleaned my cock off, Annabeth watching from behind. She held all the juices in her mouth, knelt down and kissed the goddess, allowing the mix of our juices to flow between her lips. She moaned into the kiss and turning onto her back. When they parted she looked up to me and smiled.  
"You taste so good," She replied, "What is your first wish of your Hunters my lord?" The ones closest to me began to stare with want at my cock, one even grabbing it in her hand and stroking it slowly. I looked up at Annabeth and she nodded excitedly.

"My queen and I have a mission for you lovely ladies. Athena told us of a camp of Roman demigods. Due to your mistresses godhood, she will not be able to accompany you to this place. But we need you to find it for us, with the help of Thalia. And if you can find it… I will give each of you one wish," I replied. Artemis looked at me slightly shocked but Thalia merely smiled and the other girls looked in awe, as if already planning there wishes.  
"You leave first thing tomorrow morning, so get some rest," Annabeth said gently. The girls all stood and dispersed in small groups, putting clothes back on and talking about their wishes.

"Why do you need to find the Roman camp?" Artemis asked, sitting up and looking at me.

"With the Romans, the gods won't be able to stay locked to one form. We're going to use that to our advantage to help us overthrow the Olympians. There is something you can do for me though," I replied.

"Name it and it will be done my lord," She said, pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

"I need you to whisper to a few goddesses, convince them to join us," I replied, stroking her cheek.  
"Gladly," Artemis responded. She stood and her clothes appeared back onto her body. She embraced Thalia, Annabeth and I before running to the treeline and disappearing. Thalia looked down at my cock and saw that it was still hard.  
"How are you still hard?" Thalia said shocked.

"It takes a lot to satisfy Percy. How about we try and fix his problem Thals?" Annabeth responded, swaying her hips seductively. Thalia giggled maniacally and grabbed my dick.  
"Let's take this party back home," I replied, teleporting us all back to the palace…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Let me know! As always your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	13. Thalia's Commitment (Thalia & Annabeth)

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry it's been a while I've been hella busy recently. It's a bit of a shorter chapter because I wasn't too sure what to do in the interim between the last chapter and the next chapter but it advances the story so why not? I will hopefully have some time over the next couple weeks to do some more writing and get some more chapters out to you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

As soon as our feet touched the floor in the palace, our clothes disappeared and the girls descended on me. Thalia's mouth was on my cock and Annabeth's lips pressed against mine. My hands moved across my queen's ass, feeling the soft muscles beneath my hands. Thalia went straight to deepthroating, I could feel her throat trembling as she took it straight past her gag reflex. Annabeth sat on my stomach and looked down at me, playing with her tits. I pulled her down and started sucking and licking her gorgeous tits while she moaned rubbing her dripping wet cunt against my abs. I couldn't see Thalia but I felt her mouth leave my cock and her tight pussy enveloped it. Suddenly Annabeth was pulled away from me and Thalia held her, groping her tits and kissing her neck. Annabeth leaned back into her best friends chest and I merely stroked her thighs as Thalia's pussy went up and down on my cock. Annabeth looked down at me lustily before moving away from Thalia and planting her wet cunt on my face. I licked along her cunt and then swirled my tongue around her clit, eliciting a moan from my queen. I knew that Thalia and Annabeth were still playing with each other but I wasn't really in the best position to see them having their fun. As I couldn't see what was happening, I decided to have my own fun and attacked Annabeth's pussy with my tongue. I did every trick I knew to drive her wild and within moments I could hear her ecstatic screams and she came all over my face. She fell back and landed on the bed above me. Now that she wasn't blocking my view I could watch Thalia's huge tits bounce as she went up and down on my dick. She leant forward and ran her tongue across my lips and cheeks, drinking down Annabeth's cum.

"Fuck that cum tastes as good as always Annie," She moaned, winking down at me. I could hear Annabeth's low moans and feel her moving above me but I kept my eyes focused on Thalia. She started bouncing even faster, her tits flying up and down and I started thrusting up at the same pace. Moans escaped her mouth and her eyes moved between me and Annabeth. We sped up frantically and within minutes I came hard inside her pussy, releasing a torrent of cum that filled her to the brim and then burst out like a fountain. She moaned and giggled and sighed in quick succession as her pussy released a tidal wave of cum that mixed with mine. She removed my dick from her pussy and laid back on the end of the bed, our juices pouring out of her like a waterfall. Annabeth moved from where she had been laying and wrapped her lips around my dick, cleaning it of all the juices. She then crawled over to Thalia's pussy and began to eat her out. As she did, I looked at her tight ass and pussy which were displayed to me as she ate her friends cunt on all fours. The sight immediately brought back my boner and I got up onto my knees and knelt behind her.

"Where do you want it my queen?" I asked. She removed her probing tongue from Thalia's cunt for a moment before looking back up at me seductively.

"We haven't tried anal yet my lord," She moaned, biting her lip in anticipation. I smiled down at her before lining my lubed up cock with her ass. She stared deeply into my eyes while I slowly pushed forward into her tight hole. As I pushed the last few inches in her eyes closed in pleasure and her face was pulled over to Thalia who began passionately kissing my beautiful queen. I meanwhile began to slowly thrust in and out of her, picking up speed with every few thrusts. Her moans began to rise in volume, slightly muffled against Thalia's passionate kisses but still very vocal. Suddenly her moans erupted from her mouth looking down I could only see Thalia's legs. Suddenly I felt a wet feeling on my balls. I looked down and saw Thalia between Annabeth's legs, licking my balls. As I looked down she winked at me and moved from my balls to Annabeth's wet cunt. She started licking at Annabeth's folds and I could hear her moans as she descended towards Thalia's cunt. I continued to pound her tight little ass with my dick, filling her up with every inch of my dick. I gripped her hips tighter and pushed even harder, her muffled groans becoming louder against Thalia's pussy. Just watching them fuck and seeing her tight ass jiggle as I pounded her made me loose it and I went superspeed, causing Annabeth to scream, and I came hard inside her tight little ass. I dropped back onto the pillows on the bed, still firing off jets of cum which covered the beautiful girls in front of me while watching Thalia and Annabeth continue to go at it as Thalia drank down her best friends cum as it streamed out of her like a waterfall.

They kept going at it for a half hour, licking all of my cum of each other. Thalia whispered something in Annabeth's ear, rubbing her ass. Annabeth giggled and looked at me before nodding, biting her lip in the process. Thalia turned and leaned against her friend, Annabeth's hands groping at her tits. I sat up on my knees and made my way over to them as they played.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, rubbing my hand against Thalia's thigh.

"Only the most devious of plans my lord. Now stop asking questions…," She said, moving closer to me and whispering in my ear, "And fuck me,"

She spread her legs and I immediately pushed in, eliciting a moan from her. I immediately set a blistering pace. Annabeth looked at me with lust in her eyes and nodded repeatedly as I ploughed Thalia down into the bed. Thalia's eyes were swimming in need, she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"My god, you feel so good, I just want you to pound me over and over and over. I am devoted to your service my lord and I want to prove it. It takes Hunter's three tries to get pregnant. This is our third time. Please fill me up, let me be the mother of one of your children. I want it so bad," She moaned. She nodded over and over and as I looked up at Annabeth she smiled and nodded.  
"Seeing as I can't get pregnant yet, I am going to help her through her pregnancy," Annabeth said, her hands still firmly placed on Thalia's huge tits. I looked down at the beautiful girl and thrust even harder and faster. We all began to moan together as Thalia and I built to our climax. I started thrusting wildly and within moments she let go and came all over my cock. Mere moments later, I released my seed into her waiting pussy. We all collapsed in a heap together, Annabeth moving to lay beside me. Thalia's chest heaved with laboured breaths, her hips raised up to keep my cum from escaping her tight cunt. Annabeth got on top of me and guided my cock into her pussy. She then rested her head against my chest, as I enjoyed the familiar feeling of her tight pussy. After several minutes Thalia stood, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat and looked down at us, Annabeth's eyes slightly closed as she began to drift into sleep.

"Well my lord I better go get prepared to take the Hunters on our next quest. Thanks for a great fuck Percy," She said, winking down at me. She jumped on the bed and began to rise to the top of the palace before passing through the barrier and swimming to the top of the Sound. I watched her go, her ass jiggling as she swam to the surface and when she was gone from view I continued to look up into the sky until I fell asleep, Annabeth's pussy still wrapped comfortably around my dick.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	14. Warm Blessing (Hestia)

**Hey guys,**

 **Next chapter in the story. I will hopefully have some time over the next couple weeks to do some more writing and get some more chapters out to you guys. Hesita is played by Thylane Blondeau** **.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Rachel's moans filled the cave as my cock found every sweet spot in her tight little cunt, aided by a little help from the surrounding water. She had just gotten a hot tub installed in her place and we were christening it. Her tits jiggled as she bounced up and down in my lap.

"I'm so glad you're not mad at me for telling Artemis the truth," She moaned.

"Why would I be babe? I got to fuck another virgin goddess and now the Hunt is mine. This is your reward," I replied, thrusting deeper inside her.

"Mmmmm yeah Daddy you know how to do me good," She moaned loudly, rubbing her clit while I thrust up into her.

"Tell me what happens next Rachel. What can you see in our future?" I asked, violently groping her tits. She giggled and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I see the water flowing out of this hot tub and you filling it up with your cum. I want to bathe in it," She moaned, bouncing free of my dick and into the water. She pushed a button on the other side and the water slowly swirled down through a drain. Meanwhile she rapidly fingered herself, looking up at me through hooded eyes, shrouded in lust. As the water finished draining I climbed out of the hot tub and stood beside it, stroking my cock. The stopper flicked back into place on the drain and we both accelerated our paces. Her fingers flew across her clit and pushed them into her tight cunt. My hand gripped my cock and I stroked it to the beauty of Rachel. After a minute I came. My seed sprayed into the hot tub, some landing on Rachel's body, some landing on the hot tub floor. She wanted it full so I came and came and kept on cumming creating a time loop around myself so that my cum kept flowing over her. She rubbed my cum all over her, into her tits, letting it slip between her legs. She wanted as much contact with my cum as possible. After a few minutes, the hot tub was full and I stopped the time loop, letting the last few jets hit her face. She smiled as she sighed contently and lay back in the hot tub full of my warm spunk. I walked around to the other side of the hot tub and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Thanks for another great fuck Percy. You have no idea how good it feels to be in a bath of your fucking cum right now," Rachel breathed.

"Enjoy Rachel," I laughed as I walked out. I clicked my fingers as I stepped through the door and my clothes materialised onto my body. I made my way back to camp and saw everyone moving around. I saw several campers giving me seductive glances. I smiled at them, picking out which ones I wanted to fuck. As I neared the hearth in the centre of the camp, I saw a shimmer in the corner of my eye. A figure crouched in front of the fire. As I turned to look at her directly, she turned to face me and I was met with the beautiful face of Hestia. Even looking like preteen she was a sight to behold. Her skin was perfectly tanned, her hair ran over her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were blue today, but they danced with their usual fire and her lips were perfect and plump. She wore a loose fitting toga that flowed around her body. She looked back at me, smiled and motioned for me to join her by the fire. I walked over and stood by her, both of us being unnoticed by the other campers.

"Hello Percy. I'm glad I've finally caught you. I've been trying to get your attention for days now," She said, her voice melodious and smooth.

"Really? Sorry Hestia I've just been a little… preoccupied of late," I replied, wondering how much the goddess knew.

"Oh I know you have Percy that's the reason I wanted to speak with you," She said, stepping closer into my personal space, "You have already fucked 2 of the virgin goddesses. Do you know what that means," She questioned, her hand reaching out to my chest.  
"That I get to fuck you," I said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Well yes, but it also means that after you fuck me you will receive the Blessing of the Virginal Goddesses," She replied, her hand tracing around my pecs.

"What's that?" I asked, genuinely curious but also distracted by her eagerness to get down and dirty.

"It is an ancient prophecy known only to the Fates, Athena, Artemis and myself. Thousands of years ago after we all decided to be maidens, the Fates came to us and told us that one day we would give up our maidenhood to serve a new master and that when all three of us had consummated our relationship with him he would become an unstoppable force of nature. You are the object of that prophecy Percy. Now fuck me so that you can rise to become the greatest ruler this universe has ever known," She said, her clothes floating off her body like smoke. She barely had any curves and her pussy was devoid of any hair due to her age. I looked down in thought for a moment before looking back into her eyes.  
"Would you mind upping the age? I don't want the readers to think the writer is really fucked in the head," I said, thinking about how this may look to all of you reading.

"But don't you like me as I am," She asked quizzically.

"I mean that's a loaded question. I just don't want readers to get the wrong idea about this guy. He's been really good to me so far," I replied.

"Fine. But you are fucking this body later, whether it's in these chapters or not," Hestia responded.  
 **"Thanks guys," The writer called from the real world, questioning for a moment why he was being so meta with this discussion. Then he realised. It was because he could.**

Hestia glowed with a warm orange light and her form changed. She grew slightly taller until she was only a few inches shorter than me. Her boobs swelled into B cups and she had a small triangle of pubes above her wet cunt. Her face was still absolutely gorgeous and I watched as she sunk down to the ground and stopped directly in front of my dick. She licked her perfect lips before poking my dick with her tongue. She slowly licked over my head, moving forward, inching slowly towards the base of my cock. I was tempted to place my hand on the back of her head and throat fuck her but I was willing to wait until she was accustomed to my size in her mouth before I took that step. She swirled around my dick, taking it inch by inch until finally she reached the bottom and her nose was poking the base of my dick. I could feel her sniffing and breathing, her eyes closing in pleasure. She stayed down on my dick for a few moments before pulling her head off my cock and sitting back on her knees, breathing heavily, with lines of saliva leaving from the tip of my cock to her mouth. She licked her lips, which broke the bridge of saliva between us. Before I could say anything in response she dived back down onto my dick, going up and down incredibly quickly. I almost fell over from the sudden feeling and placed my hand on the back of her head to steady myself. She took that as a cue that I wanted to face fuck her so she sat and patiently waited for me to start going to town on her tight throat. And so I started thrusting hard into her mouth, repeatedly hitting the back of her throat. She looked up at me the entire time and her eyes were flooded with lust. The look of pure want in her eyes drove me over the edge and I came, filling her mouth to the brim before spraying all over her, some of the droplets landing in the fire. As my cum evaporated in the fire, the smoke funnelled directly into Hestia and she moaned loudly, her cunt exploding in response. She lay there heavily breathing as smoke swirled around her before evaporating. As the smoke cleared I looked down at her eyes and they were burning with a bright orange light that seemed to be flickering over to red.

"Fuck me stud, hurry up and shove that cock inside my tight little virgin cunt," She screamed, rubbing my cum into her skin, "I'm fucking obsessed with you, I just want you to fuck me relentlessly,"

She stood up from the ground and backed into the fire, lying down in the flames. They danced across her body, burning up the remainder of my cum, creating a cloud of smoke which hovered around her. For a moment I hesitated, but then she spread open her legs revealing her cunt, dripping wet with juices that dropped into the fire and created small puffs of smoke and my mind was made. I stepped into the flames letting the warmth of Hestia's flame surround me. I knelt down between her legs and rubbed my hands against her soft thighs. I held her legs in place while I slowly moved forward with my dick until it was resting against her pussy lips. I looked down at her gorgeous features and the tongues of flame that seemed to lick at her lips and tits, and I started to push forward into her virgin pussy, which was just as tight as Athena and Artemis. I went through her hymen, connecting my lips with hers to comfort her. I could feel her moans against my lips as I began to pull back out. I sat up and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth wide, trying to suck in air. Her eyes remained closed but she nodded at me and I started thrusting. Her moans filled my ears and her tight pussy was squeezing my dick like a vice grip, causing me to moan at the sensation. Her eyes opened and they carried that same fire they had in them before and her legs curled around my waist, pulling me deeper inside of her.

"I want you to fuck me hard and fast right now. I want you to pound my little virgin cunt until I can't walk. RUIN ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. So I followed my orders.  
I went at superspeed, flying in and out of her pussy like a blur. Her screams pierced the air but I was so focused on fucking her I could barely hear her. I could feel all of her, every inch was mine. I ran my hands over her tits and grasped them. I kneaded them and flicked her nipples which caused her moans to increase in pitch even more. I used one hand to continue to play with her tits, while the other roamed around her smooth curves, resting on her stomach before slowly moving down to her clit, which I rubbed hard with my thumb.

"Fuck Percy, give me that cum, I want it all up inside of me. I want to have your babies," She screamed. I felt a torrent of cum squirt past my dick, covering most of my lower half in her juices. But it didn't stop. A minute went past and she was still going. Then 2 minutes, then 3. 5 minutes later her pussy was still squirting a constant stream of liquid. It came down our legs in a constant stream and turned to brightly coloured smoke in the flames. The sheer amount of cum and the feeling of it pushing against my cock as I thrust into her, drove me over the edge. I thrust in one final time, her cum still pouring out and let go my own torrent of cum into her folds. I filled her up before collapsing backwards, a few more jets squirting out before finishing. Hestia came for another few seconds before finally finishing. As she finished, I felt a strange feeling in my dick. I looked down at my dick and saw it growing longer and thicker. My dick reached 12 inches and stopped growing and once it was about 2 inches thick, it finally settled. Then I felt fire burst all around my body, making me feel stronger than I ever had before. My 6 pack became an 8 pack, my muscles hardened and my veins popped. I felt raw power flowing through me like I was submerged in rapids. When I finally regained my focus, Athena, Artemis and Hestia stood before me. All three were completely naked and Hestia was breathing heavily, still recovering from our intense fuck.

"Congratulations Perseus, you have received our blessing," Athena responded, staring at my cock with renewed curiosity. Artemis looked ready to cum already and Hestia was moaning under her breath, "Your powers have increased in their power, as has your endurance. Obviously you have… grown…" Her hand hovered over her pussy, "and you have even more abilities such as control over fire, mastery of all weapons, strategic prowess and stronger command over people,"

The three beautiful deflowered goddesses stood before me, staring intently at my cock. Even without the powers bestowed upon me by taking them all, I had turned them from prudes and virgins into my sex slaves and they were all carrying my godly children.

"Thank you my beautiful goddesses," I replied, kissing them each passionately while feeling them up. Once I had thanked them all they disappeared to deal with their respective duties and I flashed my clothes back on and stepped away from the fire, feeling the warmth of the fire be replaced by the warmth of the fading sun. People moved around, preparing for dinner, a lot of girls throwing me lustful glares. The same happened all throughout dinner and when I returned to my palace that night, I found Annabeth laying down on the bed, her legs spread wide for me. I let my clothes disappear and spent the rest of the night acquainting her with my new 12 inch monster cock.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	15. Thanks for the War (Minor Goddesses)

**Hey guys,**

 **Next chapter in the story. Working on some interesting stuff for this series at the moment, hoping you will see it soon. Hecate is played by Keira Knightly. Clarisse La Rue is played by Hunter King. Nemesis is played by Nathalie Emmanuel.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Magical Night**

Jodie screamed in delight as my newly upsized cock invaded every inch of her tight pussy. We were in the apartment I had bought for her in the city, doing missionary on the couch, her tits flying after being imprisoned in her bra all day. After she had arrived in New York I had told her the truth, which allowed me to put her in the way of Hermes, an assignment she had completed with ease. I wasn't rewarding her, merely enjoying her tight pussy, hoping that she had the news that I wanted to hear. News she refused to tell me until after I gave her a good pounding. Not that I had a problem with that. She placed kisses along my collarbone in between screaming at the top of her lungs. After going at it for half an hour, by which point my cock was drenched with her juices, I finally let go and came hard inside her. After 30 seconds I pulled out and shot the rest of my cum across her curvy body. She slowly rubbed this cum into her skin as I stood and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She stood and strutted over to me, her hips swaying seductively. When she reached me I pulled her into the air and gently placed her down on the counter.

"I'm going to drip cum all over my counter," She joked, leaning back to show the cum flowing out of her cunt.  
"Don't lie, you love it and you'll lick it up the minute I leave," I laughed, rubbing her smooth thighs. She giggled in response and placed her hands on top of mine, "Now what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant baby," She smiled, placing kisses on my lips which I returned, "And that Maddison girl and I have become friends and she told me that she is pregnant as well. Everything is falling into place," She whispered into my ear.

"You are amazing," I replied, kissing her neck.

"Don't you forget it," She moaned in response, "Now all I need is to meet your queen,"

"I can make that happen. Give me some time,"

"I eagerly await your call my god," She responded, dragging her finger through the puddle of cum beneath her and licking it clean. I stepped away from her and clicked my fingers, clothes appearing on my body. She remained seated on her counter and I gave her one last kiss before walking out into what I thought would be the cold New York night. Instead I was met with a dark expansive tunnel, lined with torches, alight with multi-coloured flames. I looked around disorientated, when I became aware of chanting echoing through the cavern. I looked down the long tunnel and saw a green light flickering in the distance. Against my better judgement I started to walk towards it, there was something hypnotic about it. After walking for a few minutes, the light grew larger and larger until I stepped into a cavern with a pillar of greek fire in the centre. A figure was silhouetted against the glowing flames and as I stepped closer, she turned and my eyes moved across her body. She wore a white toga that had green runic symbols on it, that seemed to shimmer and move across the fabric as if being carried on waves. Her eyes shimmered in the same green as the fire behind her and her lips were full and in a cute little pout. I could see very little of her curves due to the flowing nature of her toga, but she had a slim body that I assumed translated into slim curves.

"Perseus Jackson," She said in a melodious British accent.

"Who are you?" I asked. She moved forward, becoming less of a silhouette and more of a fully formed being. She had pronounced cheekbones and smooth porcelain skin. and her hair fell over her shoulders in long brunette waves.

"My name is Hecate, Perseus. And you have done much for me in recent weeks," She said quietly.

"Hecate… Goddess of Magic?" I asked, searching my brain for everything I'd learned about the gods.

"Correct Perseus," She responded, "Despite my betrayal of Olympus you insisted that we minor gods be treated fairly. And now you're rebelling against those you fought to protect. And fucking every goddess that walks past you," She said, turning away, giving me a good view of her tight figure.

"Artemis didn't tell me she had spoken to you," I replied, walking up behind her and wrapping my hands around her waist, rubbing my dick on her ass and my hands on her inner thighs. She let a light moan escape her lips before looking over her shoulder at me.

"She didn't. I've been watching you since the end of the war Perseus. And I must say it has been making me very horny. My magic and minions can no longer satisfy my urges. I need you," She clicked her fingers and our clothes flew into the fire, releasing my cock which pressed against her ass.

"You're human cock was enough to drive me wild but this godly one…" She moaned. She spun around and kissed me passionately. Her B cup tits pressed against my chest and my hands massaged her ass. She clicked her fingers and pushed me backwards, I fell onto a soft bed and Hecate landed on top of me, adjusting her position until she was right above my dick. She dropped down, taking several inches in the initial drop, moaning loudly and leaning back on my thighs for support. She slowly lowered herself down my entire length until my head was pushed against her cervix. She wiggled around, pressing my dick against every inch of her walls. Then she started bouncing like she was possessed. She levitated a few inches with each bounce, my dick barely in her pussy at the height of her jumps before she came crashing back down, repeatedly causing my head to slam into her cervix. I moaned at the feeling and her ecstatic moans filled the cave around us.

"Yes Percy, fuck me. Fuck me so good, oh my god your dick feels so good inside me," Hecate moaned loudly.

The fire slowly began to change colour, changing to a deep red. My hands rubbed against her soft ass cheeks as they jiggled.

"It's everything I wanted it to be and so much more…" Hecate moaned, playing with her tits as she bounced. She looked down at me with a wide smile on her face and I smiled back up at her. I decided to change the dynamic and rolled us over so that I was on top thrusting down into her. Immediately she threw her head back and moaned loudly at the change. I immediately started thrusting at superspeed which caused Hecate to squirm and scream below me. She immediately sprayed cum all over me, having three orgasms within 5 minutes. As she started the third one I began to feel my control slip and with a few final thrusts I released my cum deep inside her as we both moaned. I came for a full minute before I finally collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. We both laid there breathing heavily for a few minutes before I pulled myself up and crashed down next to her. My dick was already back to being rock hard and Hecate looked down, slightly shocked by the sudden re-emergence of my boner. She crawled down to my dick and sucked it clean. Once I felt she had done enough cleaning I sat up beside her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for everything Perseus," She breathed, her hand moving to my cheek.

"It was my pleasure," I said jokingly, placing another kiss on her lips.

"It was very much my pleasure as well," She laughed, "I will be seeing you again Perseus," She said seductively. Her eyes glowed neon green and I felt incredibly tired before I fell back, the world spinning as my eyes closed.

 **Side Alley Vengance**

Nancy screamed into my mother's cunt while I fucked her slutty little ass hard. My mom was loving it, her hand digging into Nancy's hair and her mouth deeper and deeper. I'd come to my Mom's place just to say hi and found her and Nancy fucking in her bed, which was certainly a sight to behold. Of course as soon as they had seen me I had been invited and I'd already given my Mom's cunt a good pounding. My cum seeped out of her pussy and onto Nancy's tongue as I continued to pummel Nancy's tight ass with my dick. She moaned into my Mom's cunt and came hard, spraying all over my balls and legs. I response I let my load fill her tight little ass to the brim, causing her to moan out in pleasure…

 **Time Skip**

… After a few more rounds, Nancy limped home and I sent my Mom to bed with a firm smack on the ass. Opening the door to my own room I found a hooded figure curled up on the fire escape. I started for a moment and tried to silently move over to the window. I pushed it open slowly but suddenly a car honked on the street and the figure started and turned towards me. Her blonde hair covered parts of her face but I could see her familiar bitch face. I met Clarisse's eyes for a moment before she shot up and ran speedily down the stairs towards the alley. My mind was lost in confusion for a few moments. What the hell was Clarisse doing on my fire escape? Why was she even in New York? I then decided to follow her and I threw open the window and jumped over the fire escape, landing in the alley below just as she reached the bottom of the staircase. I moved quickly and grabbed her, pushing her against a dumpster. She glared at me, struggling uselessly against my grip.

"What the fuck are you doing here Clarisse?" I demanded, pushing her harder against the metal surface.

"Really that's who you want revenge on? I thought it might've been the Hermes boy," Clarisse said, her voice unusually smooth and British. She clicked her fingers and her skin darkened in the pale moonlight until it was a light brown. Her hair exploded into a mess of black curls. She shook her hooded cloak off to reveal an open red leather jacket covering a low cut black top. She wore black short shorts and long black boots. She smiled at me and I let her go.

"But I digress. It's good to finally meet you Perseus," The mystery woman replied, her hands wandering around my lower half, getting close to my dick.

"Who in Hades are you?" I asked, starting to get hard in anticipation of this beautiful woman letting me fuck her.

"I'm Nemesis," She responded. I immediately stepped back.

"Ethan's mom…" I replied, my initial willingness to fuck her dissipating into anger.  
"Ooooo you're angry at me," She said, throwing off the cloak, "It feels good," She moaned.

"You're a monster," I said in horror.

"I am a goddess of balance. Everything that happened to you, to Ethan, to everyone. It's not done out of hate or love. It's done out of neccesity," She replied, rubbing her tits through her top.

"What happened to Ethan wasn't fair," I spat back at her.  
"How would you know? How do you even know his stories over? Who's to say that he won't experience life again Perseus. His life is in your hands now." She responded, holding my hands in hers, "And I need to rebalance my sex life. I haven't had a decent fucking in years," She placed my hands on her tits. I looked at her for a moment before making a decision.

I squeezed her tits hard, causing her to moan out.

"Yes Percy, fuck me hard. Make it rough and dirty," She moaned. I grabbed her throat and threw her against the dumpster. She bounced off the metal, leaving a dent. I towered above her and tore off her jacket before ripping up her top and jeans, leaving her naked in front of me. She laid on the cold street, rubbing her clit and tits vigorously. She got up on her knees and started rubbing her exposed cunt over the hard asphalt. I walked up and slapped her hard on the face. As she recovered from the blow I took my cock out of my pants and shoved it into her mouth the entire way, causing her to cough with it deep inside her. Her saliva coated my dick and the sounds of her moans and choked breaths echoed off the walls of the alley. My hands gripped her curly hair and I pulled her hair closer while thrusting forward, going as deep as possible. Her eyes closed as she moaned onto my dick, as she roughly humped the rocky ground beneath her. I sensed her enjoyment so I abruptly stopped and made her stand. I pushed her back against the dumpster, turned her around and grabbed her hair again with one hand. With the other I guided my dick to her pussy lips and immediately thrust in all the way and started pounding. She screamed out and I pushed her face roughly into the lid of the dumpster, bending her over slightly in the process and giving me better access to her cunt.  
"Yes baby, take my cunt. Fuck me so good…" She started before I slammed her face back into the dumpster to shut her up. She laughed maniacally, turning around to face me and giving her a view of the bruises appearing on her face from the force of my slams. There was even some ichor dripping from the side of her mouth. But the smile on her face was one of pure glee and pleasure. She loved the rough treatment. So I slammed her pussy even harder, using my godly strength. With my added strength, I was ploughing her so hard that she was starting leave an indent on the dumpster and so deep that I was pressing hard against her cervix. Her eyes rolled around in her skull as she came hard on my dick for several minutes. By the time she finally stopped, there was a large puddle of her juices on the ground around us. I was ready to let go and Nemesis was completely limp below me. With one final thrust that felt like it went beyond her cervical wall, I released my cum into her. She moaned, her voice being to strained to scream. Once I had filled up her cunt I pulled out and sprayed all over her back while she remained slightly trapped in the indent she had made in the dumpster. She glowed with energy for a moment before the cum over her back disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Fuck yes Daddy," She breathed. I grabbed her head again and slammed it down on the lid one more time before pulling her up to face me. She looked up into my face, a maniacal smile on her face and ichor flowing in small streams from several places.

"Well you've become one with what you are. You're stuck in the dumpster cause you are my cum dumpster bitch," I whispered in her ear, before smacking her ass hard.

"Yes Daddy I'm your fucking dumpster. You get to do whatever the fuck you want with me," She moaned, nodding her head enthusiastically. With confirmation from her of her role within growing group of followers, I let go of her head and walked away. Once I got back into my room I was surprised by how aggressive I had been but I knew that Nemesis used weird magic. Hopefully it wouldn't have a long term effect… **(A/N Unless the audience would like a darker Percy during some scenes. There will be at least one more instance of this kind of sex)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add it to the list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	16. Mother-Daughter Gardening(Katie,Demeter)

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a bit since my last upload and I do apologise for that. On top of some stress I've been under at work lately, I just haven't had a lot of motivation to continue the story because the parts I really want to do are further down the list of characters I established when I first started writing. So I'm cutting a few out. I'm still aiming to have a mix of frequently used characters in PJO smut with characters that I think have been underutilised (and some of my own characters in the extra chapters) So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to try to work on some more over the next few weeks. Thank you for your ongoing support of this series. Katie is played by Peyton List (Blonde Disney actress) and Demeter is played by January Jones.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

A group of nymphs was standing around me giggling and trying to get close to me, their bellies bulging with children that I had put inside them. I smiled at them but inside I was kind of disconcerted. I wasn't aware that nymph pregnancies progressed so quickly and I was worried what might happen if the news about their pregnancies got around into unfriendly ears. So I commanded them all to be silent about who the father of their children were and they all willingly agreed. They ran off to their own rivers and trees and I stood there in the small clearing, thinking about how to get myself out of this difficult situation. As I did I heard a sound, carried to me by the wind. It was the sound of a woman moaning.

I had gotten pretty good at identifying the sound in recent months and I spun around on the spot trying to figure out where it was coming from. I followed the sound through the trees and eventually I came to a small garden bed with various plants growing in it. What drew my attention was Katie Gardner, lying on her side, moaning as vines wiggled around in her shaved pussy and tight ass. Her head was thrown back and her A cups jiggled as they took her at the same time, thrusting in alternately so that there was always one vine all the way inside her.

"Yes Travis fuck my tight little pussy. Connor you feel good in my ass. Oh my god boys I can't bear it, you're both so big and… ah fuck," She moaned as cum sprayed out of her and all over the fertile earth beneath her. I stepped just out of the treeline so that I was visible and watched as the vines retreated from her pussy, leaving her naked on the floor, absentmindedly rubbing her pussy. I couldn't wait any longer so I took my dick out of my pants and stepped forward into the clearing.

"Someone's having fun, aren't they Katie," I said, my 12 inch dick trying to bridge the space between us. Katie jolted and looked up at me nervously until her eyes focused on my dick. I could feel her need instantly but she tried to repress it.

"Percy what the fuck are you doing out here?" She said, pretending to be annoyed by my presence. Her eyes however told a different story. They were focused almost entirely on my dick, regardless of where she tried to look.

"I was just out for a walk and I heard sounds. I followed them and found you here getting dirty with some of your plants," I said, walking over to her. She sat up on her knees as I approached so that she was level with my dick.

"Do you think you can do better than my plants?" She asked, pushing her tits together.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked. Her response was to grab my hips and thrust my cock into her throat. She immediately started bobbing up and down on my dick, taking in as much of it as she could. I placed my hand gently on the back of her head and rocked forward and back, making my dick go a little bit deeper with each thrust. After a few minutes she could take all 12 inches and I was basically skullfucking her, thrusting into her throat. My dick was covered in her spit and her eyes rolled into the back of her head with each couple of thrusts. However after a while I was bored with her mouth, so I decided to move on to the main event. I took my dick out of her mouth and pushed her onto her back. Without giving her a chance to respond I thrust my dick into her tight wet cunt and immediately her ecstatic screams filled the clearing. I went from slow thrusts to plowing her within a few seconds and her tongue started to fall out of her mouth and her eyes rolled around freely in her head, like she had vacated her body. I slowed down a bit in fear and she snapped back into reality, grabbed the back of my head and started pushing against my thrusts, causing me to go even deeper inside her.

"Yes Percy, fuck me like the little slut I am, take me, I want every inch of you inside me!" She cried out, releasing a wave of cum and drifting into orgasmic bliss as I continued to plow into her tight pussy.

"Perseus," I heard a voice say from just behind us. I turned and there stood Demeter, completely naked. Her eyes were a deep blue and her long flowing blonde hair perfectly framed her face. Her C cup tits were firm and looked incredibly soft and her pussy was dripping wet and only had a tiny bit of hair on it. Her skin was incredibly smooth and she looked ready to fuck.

"Hey Demeter. Come to watch or participate," I asked, still thrusting into her daughter.

"I've come to prevent you from cumming inside my daughter… and to sample the cock that all the goddesses have been talking about," She replied, rubbing her clit. I pulled out of Katie, much to her displeasure and walked over to the goddess. She immediately jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately as I thrust straight into her cunt, which was pretty tight considering how many men she would've been with.

"Mum you're fucking cockblocking me?!" Katie called out across the clearing, standing up and marching furiously over to her mother.

"I'm making sure that Perseus doesn't fill you with his cum like he has all the other women he has fucked so far. I want you to enjoy your youth, not be burdened by caring for a demigod of your own," She turned her attention to me, "So fuck me you stud, you've swept across the Olympian council like a blight turning virginal goddesses into sex obsessed maniacs. And I want you to do it to me. Take me Percy, fill my pussy with your cock and give my fertile womb your seed. Plough me like my fields," She moaned, throwing her head back. I pushed her against a nearby tree and thrust into her even harder and faster than before. Suddenly a pair of arms sprouted from the trunk, startling us all. The hands started to fondle Demeter's tits and the face of a nymph appeared in the trunk next to Demeter's face.  
"Hello my lady," She said to Demeter, "And hello my master," She said to me. I caught her lips in a quick kiss, recognising her as one of the nymphs carrying my children. So as she fondled Demeter's tits I ploughed the goddesses fine cunt and found myself on the verge of cumming. I thrust one more time, as deep as I could go and let my cum flow through her. She moaned loudly as it sprayed into her like a hose. Once I was sure she was well fertilised I pulled out and covered the bottom of the tree in my cum, causing the nymph to moan and look at me with lust.

"Thank you my master," She moaned, as her hands played with Demeter's freshly fucked cunt. I then turned to Katie who had resorted to finger fucking herself and started spraying all over her. She moaned and ran over to me, placing her lips on my head and taking the remaining spurts down, swallowing almost all it. I looked over the scene and smiled. I snapped my clothes back on before kissing all the girls goodbye and heading back to my palace and the sweet tightness of my queens pussy.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	17. A Goddess of Want (Aphrodite)

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a bit since my last upload and I do apologise for that. Thank you for your ongoing support of this series. Aphrodite is played by Blake Lively.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I looked out across the world from Olympus as I repeatedly pounded Athena's tight cunt. Annabeth had called me to Olympus and we had been caught fucking on her mother's desk by her mother, who had stepped out onto the balcony, giving me a tempting view of her from behind. Once I had finished pounding Annabeth I had moved quickly forward and pushed Athena against the railing, lifted the toga and started pounding. At first she had been shocked but within moments she was into it, pushing back against my cock.

"Can't get enough of this tight little cunt," I moaned, placing my hands on her hips.

"I must say you have made me crave a good fucking from that big cock Percy," She responded, looking seductively over her shoulder. I gave her ass a few good smacks, at first receiving a glare before Athena's eyes showed the beginnings of enjoyment.

 **Time Skip**

I filled Athena to the brim with my cum and she moaned. Annabeth came hard, spraying over Athena's table. Suddenly the world began to spin.  
"OK Percy I'm beginning to feel insulted," I heard a voice in the confusion. When my vision cleared I was in a dark pink room. In front of me, Aphrodite's form solidified. Blonde hair swept over her shoulders in curls. Her tits swelled to a C cup and her gorgeous face made my dick go straight back up. In short, she was my perfect woman. And she knew it.  
"You've been fucking so many girls and not once have you thought to come up here and pound my cunt into the next generation?" She whined, her face in a cute little pout. I stood and walked over to her, placing my hands on her hips looking over her curves.  
"How could I come to you knowing that any other girl I was with would have to compete with you?" I whispered, my hands moving across her smooth skin.

"Gods you're a smooth talker when you want to be Mr Jackson," She breathed into my ear, "Let's see if you're as smooth when the clothes come off," Clicking her fingers, causing my clothes to disappear. Her hand immediately clutched my dick, stroking it incredibly quickly while rubbing her pussy against my leg. Our lips connected in a wild kiss, as she repeatedly humped my leg, my hands caressing every inch of her body. I pushed her hard towards the bed and she flew across the room. I jumped after her and landed on top of her, rubbing my dick against her wet cunt. She moaned loudly before flipping us over and immediately taking my dick into her pussy, cowgirl style. I wasn't expecting the sudden tightness and so I let out a long grunt of approval as she started bouncing up and down the length of my dick.

"You certainly don't disappoint Percy," She moaned, placing her hands behind her to stabilise herself.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I said, recovering from my initial shock at the position shift. I sat up and began thrusting in time with her, matching her thrust for thrust, causing my dick to go even deeper into her tight pussy. She moaned in delight at how deep I was going and the moan raised in pitch when I attached my lips to her tits. I fondled, licked and sucked them at superspeed causing her moans to go up and up until she was almost screaming. To push her over the edge I flipped us over and started pounding her into the bed. That sent her wild.

"Yes Percy you are a fucking monster with that cock of yours, all I want is you pounding me over and over and over and over and over again in every position in the world and then I want new ones just so I can experience fucking you all over again. I pledge my immortality to you so that I can be with you and this monster for ever," She screamed, glowing with bright pink energy. As she came I felt myself grow even stronger and when I looked down at the beauty beneath me I could feel her very life-force. She had pledged her immortality to me, meaning that she was in my direct service and under my control for all eternity unless I freed her from servitude. She arched her back as she continued to cum over me and I thrust even deeper, pushing past every barrier as if being welcomed deep inside her. Her screams tore at my ears but I kept thrusting and felt myself go over that familiar edge as a tidal wave of cum flowed out of me and into her waiting pussy. It filled her up to the point where her stomach began to bulge, giving the illusion that she was already pregnant. She looked into my eyes and kissed me intensely as I continued to cum before it finally stopped after minutes. When I pulled out, my cum came gushing out of her. But she was more focused on my still hard dick. She opened her mouth wide.

"Don't stop fucking me yet," She moaned as my cum pooled under her.

"How did I cum so much?" I asked, shocked at just how much I had pumped into her.

"Honey you're with the goddess of love, and I don't take normal creampies. Now stop talking and start fucking my face," She said, dragging a finger through the puddle of cum beneath her and sucking it clean.

Not wanting to disappoint I stood on the bed, placed my hands on either side of her head and started face fucking her. As I thrust down her throat, her eyes looked up at me and I could see her bliss. So I continued to pound her face, my balls slapping against her chin until I felt my need to cum rising again. I pulled out of her mouth and hosed her down with my seed. After a minute she was covered almost from head to toe. Once I stopped her body glowed pink and it all soaked into her skin. The pink light then travelled to her pussy and she spasmed for minutes. I watched her entranced as she sprayed over everything, crying out in ecstasy.

The doors to Aphrodite's chamber opened and Hephaestus stepped through, covered in soot and sweat. His eyes focused on me and surprise and anger passed through them simultaneously.  
"First my hotshot brother and now the sea spawn?" He bellowed, looking at Aphrodite, who was still screaming in delight and jets of my cum shot out of her pussy.  
"Hephaestus, I'm glad you're here. I have a proposition for you," I said, snapping my fingers, my clothes returning to my body. He stepped back, shocked at the sudden reappearance of clothes.

"What the Hades…" He started.  
"Hephaestus, listen. When Kronos died, his power and his godhood were passed to me. And when I was gifted godhood I got to thinking…"

I relayed to him my plan for an overhaul of the ruling gods and once I laid out all the cards for him, he nodded and agreed to assist me in anyway I needed. I looked back at his wife, still lost in a cloud of lust, before turning to him and moving closer.  
"And while we're changing things up, I want to find you someone who will love you for you," I whispered to him.

"That would be much appreciated Perseus," he responded jokingly, shaking my hand before heading back to his forge. I turned around to find the goddess of love spreading her legs for another round. I eagerly obliged her request and sunk back into her pussy.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	18. Queen of Sluts (Hera)

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a bit since my last upload and I do apologise for that. Thank you for your ongoing support of this series. Hera is played by Claire Foy.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I was enjoying the hospitality of my father's palace as my stepmother Amphitrite took my cock deep in her mouth. I lay on the bed that was reserved for me during my stays at the ocean palace, with my father's wife between my legs, enjoying my 12 inch cock. She pulled my dick out of her mouth and smiled as she slapped it on her cheeks and tongue. I moaned and arched my back, about to cum all over her and she sat back so that I would go over her face and her tits, swollen from her early stages of pregnancy. I gave myself one more jerk before cum started spraying out like a fire house, covering her face in a thin layer of my cum. She smiled and slowly licked up every drop. Just as she finished we heard a knock on my door and we quickly got into a less compromising position before a nymph came in and told me I was needed urgently on Olympus. I gave my stepmom a passionate goodbye kiss before I exited the palace, not wanting to draw attention to my teleportation and a few hours later I was in the Olympian Throne Room. As I stepped through the large doors I was immediately greeted by the sight of Hera sitting disapprovingly on her throne.

"Finally Perseus. Honestly you could've been a lot quicker," She scolded. Just her presence had me on edge. We didn't have the best working relationship.

"Follow me," She snapped, turning and making a door appear just behind her throne. I quickly crossed the room and followed her into the doorway. For a moment everything was dark and then I saw a girl tied up in the centre of the room. Quickly I realised that it was Annabeth. She struggled against the chains and when she saw me I could hear her muffled screams from behind the gag she had in her mouth. My blood boiled. I could feel my eyes turning red and my power growing.

"I've been talking to Annabeth, trying to figure out what you have been doing to the other goddesses, but she seems unwilling to tell me. So I guess I'm just going to have to ask you," Hera whispered, walking into the light behind Annabeth. I barely heard her. Instead I froze her body in time but allowed her mind to remain moving. As I emerged into the light I could see confusion and even fear in her eyes. I moved quickly to Annabeth and took her restraints and gag off. She immediately hugged me tight.

"Thank gods Percy, she caught me by surprise and I couldn't…" She sobbed. I placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's okay, I would never let her hurt you," I whispered, placing tender kisses on her lips. She stopped sobbing and we stood together. We both began staring at Hera, who was obviously trying to move.

"What have you done to me?" She gasped out of her slightly open mouth. I smiled darkly as I pushed the chair that Annabeth had been in out of the way. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Frozen you in time. You see Hera when I defeated Kronos, the Fates gave me his power," As I said the words, recognition of the situation lit up in Hera's eyes and I saw her fear. I smiled back at her and ripped at her toga, pulling it clear of her body. She had firm A cup tits that fit comfortably inside my hands as I played with them. Looking down, she had a strip of hair over her pussy and it was pretty dry. But I could feel her arousal growing as I played with her tits. I continued to play with her tits with one hand while another snaked down her body and I slid three fingers into her pussy. It was insanely tight and she held back a moan, trying to move away from my prodding fingers. But I pushed in further, sinking into the cunt that had only been touched by Zeus. Annabeth stood and moved up beside me, taking Hera's other tit in her hand, groping it roughly. Then without warning she took her hand and brought it down on Hera's ass with all her strength. The sudden violent smack brought out a full moan and her eyes closed. She quickly tried to regain composure but now we all knew the truth. The Queen of the Heavens wanted it bad; and she wanted it rough.

I took a step back and removed my clothes, looking directly into the eyes of the Olympian Queen. She tried to avert her gaze but I could see her stealing glances at my abs and the big muscles in my arms. As soon as my pants hit the ground, she gave up the pretence of averting her eyes when she saw the bulge present there. She gulped nervously, her eyes fixed on my crotch as I removed my underwear, letting my monster cock free. I heard her gasp. As I looked into her eyes I saw her momentary hesitation followed by a decision. Her lust had won. I walked around behind her, letting my dick press against her firm ass. Meanwhile Annabeth walked around in front of her and let her clothes fall down to the ground. Hera was beginning to moan more audibly as I rubbed her soft thighs and dry humped her butt. Once Annabeth had her clothes off she descended on the Queen and immediately sunk her fist into the Queen's pussy, eliciting a screech from Hera, a mix of pain and pleasure. Annabeth mercilessly fisted her, punching at her cunt with the hatred that had grown between them over the years. I felt Hera struggling against the spell that had been cast on her but looking in her eyes I knew she was enjoying the sadistic kink. My assumption was confirmed moments later, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and cum squirted out of her pussy like a hose, spraying Annabeth and everything within a few feet. As she finished cumming I released her from the spell and she fell forward, panting and moaning. She landed with her ass up in the air, giving me a perfect view of her cunt and ass. Annabeth got down on the ground in front of her and spread her legs.

"Well I made you cum you fucking old crone, so now you are going to lick my cunt and help me cum." Annabeth moaned, fingering her clit. For a moment Hera lay panting but then, she slowly crawled forward and buried her face in Annabeth's wet cunt. I stood staring at the Queen of the Gods at the mercy of my Queen for a few moments before I knelt down behind her and placed my hands firmly on her hips. I heard her moan into Annabeth's pussy and I tightened my grip as I positioned my dick outside her hole. As soon as I was lined up, I thrust forward into her pussy and her moans filled Annabeth's cunt, causing my Queen to moan. I immediately started fucking Hera at high speed, causing her to shake and moan with the force of my thrusting. Her pussy was pretty tight, probably because Zeus didn't take her to town enough but it was incredibly wet.

"You're so fucking wet Hera, you love cheating on your husband. You love having me fuck you while you lick Annie's cunt," I groaned at her. Her response was a torrent of cum that sprayed right at my dick, increasing the pressure on it. Still I continued to plow into her. Annabeth's hand reached out and grabbed the back on Hera's head and pushed it further into her pussy as her moans reached their peak and she came, straight into Hera's eager and waiting mouth.

Hera swallowed all of Annabeth's cum and I could finally hear her moans and gasps of pleasure clearly.

"Yes Percy, fuck me good, fuck me so so good!" She moaned, "You're so much better than Zeus, bigger, harder and so fucking good. Make me another one of your whores, I want this cock for the rest of time, I need it. Please let me be your little slutty slaaaaaaaaaaaah," She came for the third time and her tongue rolled out of her mouth and she looked over her shoulder seductively before falling towards the ground, landing with her head right between Annabeth's legs. Annabeth was smiling maniacally as I pounded the goddess who had been a bitch for years.

I kept going for a few more hours, Hera sinking even further into her whorish state, cumming on my shaft every few minutes. Annabeth even got a few more orgasms from the slut queen before I finally couldn't hold it anymore and I roared loudly before cumming inside her pussy, causing her to scream out and cum for the dozenth time. I pulled out of her and let her fall to the ground in front of me as I stood, looking down at this conquest.

I had the Queen of the Gods lying at my feet, my cum dripping out of her pussy as she moaned my name. Annabeth stood next to me, my hand absently groping her ass. Suddenly I felt another presence in the room and whirling around I was greeted by the sight of an incredibly handsome dude with large white wings sprouting from his back. His skin was perfectly tanned all over and his hair tousled perfectly. He wore a tight fighting tank top that accentuated his muscles and tight fitting jeans that showed a visible bulge.

"Damn Percy you are on a fucking roll," He said, stepping closer to me, examining my body, "If only you swung both ways. We could have so much fun," He noticed Annabeth next to me, "And Annabeth, damn girl you have it all don't you. The brains, the body…" He trailed off.

"Eros? What the fuck are you doing here?" Hera asked, still playing with the cum in her pussy despite the intruder.

"Hera I'm so glad you finally got another man's cock in you. It's only taken you millennia to get over that whole 'one man for life' shit you always used to go on with," He responded, rubbing his bulge through his tight jeans, "Well the reason I'm here is to declare my unwavering support my friend. You know a few millennia ago while I was wooing my lovely bride Psyche, I arrived at my palace one night to find another man between the sheets; you. I was enraged until I saw you and you spoke to me. You told me that we were old friends in another time and that one day, the tide of the world would change and I would find myself in your service. And as I stand here, the tide is changing. Mortals, demigods and goddesses alike are building you an army and you are still nowhere close to finished. And seeing as you can't seem to stop fucking and I am the god of fucking, I think that a partnership will be in all parties best interests," He said. I was totally shocked. We had met in the past…

"You're saying that I can…" I responded slowly.

"Travel through time? Yes you can. I don't know how but I've seen it happen," Eros replied calmly.  
I paused for a moment looking to Annabeth. She looked similarly shocked.

"How can you help me?" I questioned. He smiled and his eyes moving between me, Annabeth and Hera.

"Well as the god of sex I can gift you several abilities to aid you in your conquest. Not only that but I can also put in a good word with my sister Gaea so that she doesn't try and overthrow you," He replied, gently rubbing his fingers over Hera's clit, eliciting a moan and a glare from the Queen.

"I thought you were a son of Aphrodite?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Common misconception. Me and that little whore get on like a house on fire but she's not my mother. Gaea is my sister and my gods does she know how to treat her brothers. Fucking those hills she calls her tits is an experience I will take to the end of time," He said, a dreamy look in his eyes. I looked closely at him, not at his previous comment (that shit had become commonplace for me) but trying to figure out whether it was a safe idea to ask my next question.  
"And what do you want in exchange for your service?" I asked politely, trying to gauge his reaction. I saw a glint in his eye and he looked at me with an appreciative look.  
"Clever man. Well I am the god of sex, fucking, banging. Whatever the fuck you wanna call it. But I don't get much chance to savour the goods. So the odd little offering would be nice," He replied, stepping away from Hera and over to me.

"Is that all?" I asked back.  
"It is my friend. Does that mean we have a deal?" He responded, extending his hand to me. I looked down at it a moment before I grasped it with my own and we shook on it.

"You can start with that one," I said, pointing down at the Queen of the Gods. His cheerful smile turned darker and he tipped his head to me.  
"I see this being a fruitful partnership Percy," He responded before pulling down his pants and revealing an 11 inch cock. He got down next to Hera who looked at him curiously and he immediately started pounding her cunt.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	19. Among The Ruins (Lupa - human form)

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a bit since my last upload and I do apologise for that (at this point I just keep this in all of my documents because it's become the norm with my posts in this story. Thank you for your ongoing support of this series. Lupa is played by Nina Dobrev.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up in a blackened house, crumbling into ruins. I sat up quickly, looking around to try and figure out what had happened. I'd fallen asleep in my palace with Annabeth and yet here I was wearing my Camp shirt and a pair of jeans. I strolled through the grounds, trying to find some sign of life. Eventually I found a large oak wood door. I opened it and saw a mess of trees that got thicker and thicker every few feet until their was nothing but looming darkness. Suddenly out of the darkness came a pair of red eyes out of the dark. They continued to grow larger until a dark shape broke free from the trees. I backed away slightly as the large brown wolf trotted across a short clearing to the door where I was standing.

"Hello Perseus," a melodious voice called from across the clearing, from where the wolf was standing. It's eyes were a bright yellow, it's fur light brown and it's teeth shone white. It was a beautiful animal.

Suddenly its form began to change, from a beautiful wolf, into a beautiful woman. Where the wolf had once stood, an olive skinned woman with long brown hair and the same yellow eyes stood, smiling seductively at me. The seductive look was amplified by the fact she was naked, with firm C cups, a big jiggly ass and shaved pussy, a fact that surprised me considering she had just been a wolf.

"I'm so glad you've finally found your way here Percy. I've been waiting for you," She said, flicking her hair behind her ear and moving closer to me. She moved like a wolf, slowly stalking towards me like she was about to pounce. Not that I'd mind given the circumstances.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes wandering over her naked body.

"I am Lupa, the she wolf who fed Romulus and Remus when they were babes. When Romulus struck down his brother, I was the one who helped him found his new kingdom," She said, as she finally stood before me, her tits pressing against my chest "Rome was born right here," She placed my finger against her wet cunt.

Instinctually I thrust in with two fingers, while my thumb rubbed against her clit. She howled in pleasure and reached forward, grabbing my dick through my pants.

"And now, I am yours to fuck and I will bring about a new Kingdom in your image" She moaned as she pushed my chest and I fell back onto my back, my clothes dissolving as I fell. She landed on top of me, my dick resting against her ass cheeks and her boobs in my face.

"Drink my milk, it will make your cum stronger, it will make our little pups stronger," She said jiggling her tits for me. I pulled her towards me and took one of her nipples in my hands. I sucked as hard as I could and I felt her warm milk seep onto my tongue and down my throat. It was like nectar, filling me with warmth and happiness and lust. But more than that I felt empowered. I felt my strength growing and my dick growing even harder. I was enjoying the feeling when her milk stopped coming.

"Time to swap," She moaned, dragging my head over towards her other boob. Thats when I felt how wet my stomach was and realised that me milking her was turning her on. So I made it even more enjoyable. With her second tit, I kneaded it, sucked it, licked it and kissed it, drawing every last drop from it. She had been biting her lip to suppress moans but she finally let out a long moan and continued to moan under her breath as I finished off her milk supply.

When I'd swallowed the last drop of milk, I felt better than ever. My muscles were more defined, my mind was clearer and then their was my dick. When it reached it's peak hardness, it didn't stop. It ballooned, getting longer by an inch and thicker by 2. I felt my balls tingle and I knew that my balls were filling with even more cum than usual. I looked up at Lupa letting out a pent up breath and she smiled hungrily down at me.

"You're ready," She climbed off me and crawled a few feet away, bending over and giving me a great view of her firm ass and dripping wet cunt, "Come take me,"

I crawled over and knelt behind her, placing my hands on her hips and thrusting forward into her waiting cunt. She growled as I thrust into her, slowly pushing forward until most of my dick was buried inside of her. I went into my usual rhythm, thrusting in and out at a solid pace, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around my thick cock. I could feel her pushing back against me, trying to maximise the amount of my dick inside of her. As I looked down to watch her push back against me, my eyes locked onto her ass jiggling as it was thrust back towards me. I removed one hand from her hips and brought it down on her ass, a resounding slap echoing around the ruined house. She howled out in pleasure and turned to look at me with a look of lust and excitement in her eyes. I brought my hand back down on her ass and grabbed onto it hard, using it to pull her body even closer. I pounded her even harder using my new handhold to thrust in and out at even greater speeds. With my groping and thrusting, Lupa was bounced around and fell flat on her face, her arms giving way under her. I looked down at her and chuckled, seeing her tongue wagging and eyes closed in pleasure.

I felt my climax approaching so I gave a few more thrusts before letting go and pumping the she-wolf's pussy full of my seed. She moaned as her pussy and womb filled up with cum and came all over my cock. I sat for a moment enjoying the mini spasms of her pussy as she came.

I kept my cock inside her and flipped us so that we were spooning, my dick still buried inside her. She growled a little under her breath as I snuggled in behind her and we fell asleep, my arms around her. We awoke, still in the crumbled ruin but the darkness was gone and the sun was just beginning to crest above the horizon. I breathed in Lupa's sweet scent before pulling my dick out of her slick cunt. She awoke as I pulled out and looked at me with resigned sadness.

"This is not the last time we will fuck like this Percy, I'm gonna need more," She said, rubbing her clit lightly.

"And you shall receive it. But for now, I have things to do and you have a new empire to birth," I said, giving her a peck on the lips, standing and teleporting back to my palace. Annabeth lay naked in my bed. I smiled down at her, looking over her familiar, killer curves. I was about to go snuggle with my gorgeous queen when I felt a presence dive into the water above me and swim directly for the entrance. I watched as the silouette descended and I got a better look at the obviously female body. Suddenly they broke through the skylight and fell towards me. I held out my arms and caught the girl in my arms and when I looked at her I smiled, recognising the gorgeous lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"Hey Sparky," I said to Thalia as I rubbed my hand on her thigh.

"Shut the fuck up Jackson" She retorted before leaning over and pecking me on the lips. She swung her legs over my arms and dropped to the ground with her back to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Is this a social visit?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled and snuggled into my embrace.

"I wish, this is a professional visit to the leader of the Hunters,"

"And what do you have to report Lieutenant," Annabeth asked, causing Thalia and I to turn to where she lay, legs spread wide, on the bed, smiling at us.

"We've found it, we've found the Roman camp," She reported, smiling back at Annabeth.

"You ladies have done so well. I think we should reward their fearless leader, shouldn't we my queen?" I said, letting my hand slip down Thalia's pants, eliciting a moan from the Huntress. Annabeth simply nodded and crawled towards us seductively, licking her lips as she approached.

As you can probably guess, I spent the rest of the day appropriately rewarding Thalia before turning my mind towards New Rome and all the new possibilities it would open for me.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	20. New Frontiers (Reyna)

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a bit since my last upload and I do apologise for that (at this point I just keep this in all of my documents because it's become the norm with my posts in this story). Thank you for your ongoing support of this series. Reyna is played by Camilla Cabello.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Yesterday, I got a message from a group of Hunters who had travelled to the West Coast looking for this Roman camp. They had found a small city, hidden from mortals that they believed was the place I sought.

I walked, flanked by my hunters, through Camp Jupiter. People looked curiously at me, trying to figure out who I was and why I was there. Shops and homes lined the streets around me, it felt like Ancient Rome had bled into the modern day. There were coffee shops with exquisite marble architecture, homes that seemed to be pulled directly from the streets of Rome 1000 years ago. Annabeth was going to love this place. The terrain began to level and we found ourselves in front of a large building being greeted by 2 people dressed in togas, a young man on the right and a young woman on the left. The young man had short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. That was all I noticed before the girl took my attention. She was gorgeous. Long brunette hair, dark brown eyes that simultaneously looked excited and angry and chocolate brown skin. Her toga hid her curves to an extent but I'd gotten pretty good at checking girls out and I knew this one was curvaceous.

"Who are you and what is your business?" said the young man. I was shocked back into reality. I looked around to the surrounding citizens.

"Citizens of New Rome. I come to you as a friend. Your society has grown and flourished here on the West Coast over many years. And while you have grown here, another group of demigods have called the East Coast their home, demigods of the Greek Gods. I am here as an emissary on behalf of the Greek World. To join our societies together in peace, so that if Titans ever return to the mortal world, we will be able to defeat them together rather than separately. My name is Percy Jackson and I am one of the Heroes of Olympus," I called, my voice carrying to the corners of the city. People around me looked around in shock and curiosity at the message I had just delivered to them.

"Greetings Percy, I am Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and this is Jason Grace and we are the Praetors of Camp Jupiter. Welcome to our home," The young woman in the toga called. There were several cheers as people greeted. Suddenly someone pushed through the Hunters and I found Thalia standing beside me looking shocked.

"Jason…?" She called to the young man. For a moment I was confused before I remembered that Reyna had called him Jason Grace. Looking at him I could see the similarities between the two siblings but how had they found themselves in separate camps?

"Thalia…?" He called back. Thalia burst into tears and ran to embrace her brother. Once the word got out that they were siblings brought back together, celebration rippled through New Rome and people were merry. In the heat of the excitement, I found myself beside Reyna.

"Percy, you have travelled a long way to be here and as a diplomatic envoy, we offer you use of all our facilities. While we find accomodation for you and the Hunters, please feel free to make use of the baths, halfway up the hill in those buildings," She said, pointing up to a small multi-building complex halfway up the central hill.

"Thank you for your hospitality Praetor," I responded with a winning smile. She merely smiled pleasantly in return and disappeared into the crowd.

I conveyed this information to the Hunters who decided to go into the nearby woods and create their own camp, leaving me to sample the hospitality of New Rome for myself. As I walked towards the baths I walked past many groups of people who waved welcomingly, and in the case of the women seductively at me as I passed. I entered the baths and removed my clothes in a small chamber before entering the warm bath room, steam rising off the boiling water. I stepped into the nearly boiling waters of the Roman baths. And it was magnificent. I immediately felt so much more relaxed, even more than I usually was when entering the water. I placed my head back and sighed enjoying the tranquility.

It had been a while since I'd had anytime to sit back and acknowledge what a batshit time the past few weeks had been. The Titan War felt like an eternity ago, and yet it was mere weeks. And so much had been accomplished in the time between, with even more to come. Deep in thought as I was, I didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching until they were right behind me. I turned quickly, rising out of the water to face the intruder and found myself face to face with the praetor Reyna. She was still wearing her ceremonial toga and was flanked by 2 metal dogs, one of silver and one of gold. I stood to greet her, stepping out of the hot waters and letting my hard dick rise towards her. I could see her eyes look it over for a moment before dragging them away, looking deep into my eyes with her piercing brown eyes, that verged on being black.

"How are you finding the baths Percy?" She asked, inching closer to me, her hips swaying seductively as she moved.

"Perfect thank you Reyna," I responded, remaining still and waiting for her to come to me.

"Well I see you're certainly enjoying something," She said under her breath as she focused on my dick, placing a hand on it, rubbing it lightly with all her fingers.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked with a smile. She looked up at me.

"I'll like it a lot more in a minute," She said reaching her hand behind her back, to take her toga off. Suddenly her arm swung round and I saw a flash of metal. My dick was still in her hand as she brought her dagger down on the base of my shaft, trying to cut it off. Luckily, the curse of Achilles saved my junk (yes I could probably grow it back afterwards but I'd rather not have to grow a new dick). The sharp blade rested against my base and I looked up to see a look of complete disbelief on Reyna's face. That was when I went to work. I slammed my forehead into Reyna's in a devastating headbutt. She recoiled backwards, blood pouring out of her nose. She looked back at me with rage and pointed at me, as a signal to her dogs. They ran at me, grabbing me by the wrists and trying to wrestle me to the ground. But their metal teeth grated against my invulnerable skin and they were merely filing their teeth down.

"How is this possible?" She growled angrily.

"I have the curse of Achilles, you can't do anything to me," I responded, taking both dogs and smashing their heads together. Reyna looked in disbelief. I reached out a hand and the water erupted out of the baths and wrapped around Reyna like rope. She screeched as she was hoisted into the air, floating just in front of me. I snapped my fingers and her clothes disappeared giving me the perfect view of her body. Her firm B cups jiggled as she fought against the water restraints. Her pussy was dripping wet, although I don't think it was entirely water from the baths. I waved and she flew across the room, skimming across the water. I motioned for her to come back and she shot back towards me like a slingshot. As she did, her curves jiggled seductively.

"Now Praetor, what seems to be your quarrel with me," I asked, gently rubbing her thigh. For a moment she didn't respond, her attention focused on my hand. Then she stared into my eyes with hatred and fury.

"You destroyed my life. We had a good life on the island and you fucked that all up," She screeched. For a minute I was disorientated by her screaming.

"What island?" I asked confused.

"Circe's island, in the Sea of Monsters," She spat back. Suddenly something clicked and I recognised Reyna. Of course she had filled out a lot in the last few years but I remember walking past a gorgeous girl, similar to her back on the island all those years ago.

"I remember," I responded.

"Oh you remember now? You ruined everything!" She screamed. I looked at her for a few moments, contemplating what to do.

"Reyna, I'm genuinely sorry about what happened, but Circe was fucking with me and my friends and we were young and didn't know how else to handle the situation we found ourselves in. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process. Let me try and make it up to you," I said. I held my hands up and she slowly started moving backwards. She started to scream out but I didn't pay attention. I slowly lowered her into the water until the waterline was just above her tits. And then I started. I controlled the water, letting it wash over her, swirl around her and enter her. I immediately sent 2 jets of water up her holes where they solidified and started slowly thrusting in and out. She started in shock before she descended into a state of pure lust. She moaned out loud, throwing her head back. I created 2 tiny whirlpools around her nipples that sucked in and out at the same time, overloading her senses even more. Within minutes she was drooling and screaming in esctasy. Because she was in the water I could feel the ebbs and flows of her body. I was edging her, building her up to the biggest orgasm of her life. After 30 minutes, I felt her near her biggest orgasm yet and I stopped. She groaned and whined as she had the last 5 times I'd done it and this only increased as I pulled her out of the water. She washed up on the floor in front of me and I crouched down between her legs and immediately attacked her pussy with my tongue. She immediately cried out in desperation and latched her legs around my head, locking me in so I couldn't escape. She humped my face erratically trying desperately to get off. I, meanwhile, licked her passionately, long licks up her pussy and little circles and swirls around her clit.

Suddenly I felt her body violently shake as she hit her orgasm, screaming out louder than she had all afternoon and I felt a torrent of cum hit my face like a hose. It squirted into my mouth but also all over my face, drenching my face, my upper chest and the ground in her juices. I continued to lick, letting her cum flow into my mouth for 2 minutes before she finally collapsed, fainting from the pleasure. I smiled down at her, her body glistening from the mix of water and cum. I swallowed the small amount still in my mouth, enjoying the sweet taste. I slowly traced my hands across her body, enjoying the feeling of her strong muscles of her arms and stomach beneath my fingertips. As I slid them down her body I felt the jiggle of her thighs, knowing that her ass would likely be just as thick. I took my dick and started rubbing it against her wet entrance. She started to stir, rocking her hips back and forth to maximise contact with my dick. Her eyes fluttered open and she made eye contact with me before her eyes slid down to my dick and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Are you okay now Praetor," I asked, sliding my dick back and forth across her pussy lips, "you're not going to try and cut my dick off again,"

"No Percy, I've learnt my lesson. I need you and your big cock. You can give me the fucking that I wanted so badly all those years on Circe's Island, so take that dick and shove it in," She moaned.

I lined my dick up with her pussy and slowly entered, groaning at the tightness. Of course, she couldn't beat the virgin goddesses but she was still extremely tight, holding my dick like a vice grip. I slowly pushed in and out, trying to loosen it up enough to properly move. Finally I pulled right out until I was just touching my tip to her lips and I thrust in hard. She screamed out in pleasure as I filled her virgin cunt with my dick, thrusting in and out with as much speed and force as I could muster. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to her body. Her heavy breathing and loud moaning echoed through the baths. I was trying my hardest to hold back my inevitable orgasm, a task made difficult by the insane tightness of her pussy. But I kept thrusting, pushing further into her cunt.

I thrust into her for 10 minutes, both of us getting closer and closer to climax. She was the first to go, her eyes rolling around in her head as she came hard on my dick and went limp. This display sent me over the edge and I threw my head back with a roar and came hard inside her, unleashing a torrent of seed into her. I breathed heavily, my eyes drooping from overexertion. I slowly pulled out, letting a river of cum pass out of her pussy and reached out towards the water. I rose from the surface of the bath towards me and as soon as it touched my skin I felt rejuvenated. After a few minutes Reyna came to with a smile on her face. She sat up with a lot of effort (and a lot more cum pouring out of her pussy) and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I am yours Percy. I'm yours forever and ever," She moaned, kissing my chest and slowly moving down to my dick. She slowly licked my head before rising up again and smiling at me.

"I'm just going to recover here for a while. Go out, see New Rome, find some more pussy," She said, winking at me seductively. I smiled back and kissed her forehead before snapping my clothes back on and leaving the Praetor of New Rome with my cum pouring out of her as I went off to experience the wonders of New Roman life.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


	21. Breaking in a New Mare (Hazel)

**Hello everyone,**

 **It's been a bit since my last upload and I do apologise for that (at this point I just keep this in all of my documents because it's become the norm with my posts in this story). Thank you for your ongoing support of this series. Hazel is played by Amanda Stenberg** **.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I walked through the camp, being introduced to a ton of new people, including a legion of new girls to fuck senseless. I had a few girls subtly checking me out while others were less subtle, feeling themselves up or running up and feeling me up. After being attacked in the street several times I decided to retire to the relative safety of the stables. I met several different kinds of mounts from pegasi to venti to unicorns. As I neared the end of the horse section I heard noises coming from a nearby stable. I slowly approached and found a young girl with light brunette hair crouching next to a brown horse. The horse looked at me with a mix of expressions, part pain, part pleasure and part frustration.

 _"Percy Jackson? We haven't met but I'm Arion, one of your half-brothers. Good to finally meet you man"_ Arion said in my head.

"Nice to meet you Arion, what seems to be the problem," I responded out loud, the girl on the ground jumped with fright, retreating to the corner of the stable, looking at me with a nervous and embarrassed facial expression.

" _Well Hazel has been instructed to collect my sperm cause I don't wanna fuck any of the ugly mares down here. But she's not the most skilled at milking dick,_ " He vented, throwing his head around to illustrate his point.

"Right, sorry to hear that bro," I responded, patting his nose. Hazel looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" She mumbled, her eyes avoiding mine.

"Percy Jackson, just arrived this morning. You are?" I replied, waving at her and offering a friendly smile.

"Hazel. Can you understand Arion?" She replied, slowly rising from the crouched position she had adopted on the floor.

"Yeah, we're both sons of Poseidon… or Neptune… Depends on your perspective really," I responded, remembering how Greek and Roman gods were the same gods but with slightly different names and personalities.

"Can you ask him why he refuses to mate with one of the mares. Because now I have to…" She said, her voice trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"He told me that he didn't want to fuck any of the mares because he doesn't find them attractive enough to have his babies. He also said that you were struggling with collecting his cum," I said, slowly moving over to her. By the time I'd finished speaking her face was completely red, I assumed she wasn't used to such explicit conversation topics.

"It's not my fault I don't know what the hell I'm doing…" She mumbled with red face and downturned eyes.

"It's okay to not be experienced, you've just got to work on it like any other skill," I said reassuringly, "And if you would like someone to practice on who will give feedback…" I pulled down my pants and let my 13 inch cock free in front of her, "I'm more than willing to help out,"

She looked at me in bewilderment, obviously shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Ummmmm um um I can't I have… places to be and um…" She stuttered. However the whole time she spoke, her eyes never left my dick. I smiled inwardly.

"I'm sorry if I made things weird, just trying to help," I said innocently. I reached down and slowly began to pull my pants up. I saw a moment of decision come across the girls face.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, causing me to stop pulling my pants up, "I'd appreciate the help,"

She got down on her knees in front of me and eyed my cock. She turned quickly and grabbed the bucket she had been using for Arion.

"Ok so first you are going to want to wrap your hand around the base. Not too tight, otherwise you won't be able to move your hand in the wanking motion," I instructed. She placed the bucket at my feet and knelt down in front of me.

"It's as big as the horse's…" She gasped under her breath. I smiled down at her. She reached her hand out slowly and wrapped it around the shaft with a soft and delicate touch.

"Good. Now you need to start jerking it," I encouraged. She nodded and started jerking my dick, slowly at first. As she became more comfortable, she began moving a bit faster, at which point I discovered Arion's issue with her technique. She was gripping too tightly the faster she went which was fine to a point but it became very uncomfortable, very quickly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, you don't need to grip so tight. It's making it harder to cum," I said to her, gritting my teeth slightly in discomfort. She quickly loosened her grip and looked up at me for approval. I nodded and she went back to jacking me off. She had to use to hands around my godly member and she was getting a full arm workout going up and down my length. I let my head fall back a bit and felt a deep groan escape my lips. Her small hands on my cock was driving me wild, causing me to imagine what fucking the rest of her body would be like. Just as I was enjoying the feeling of her jacking me off I started to feel an uncomfortable feeling on my dick. She had moved even faster while I'd been contemplating fucking her pussy and she was starting to cause a lot of friction, another issue with her technique.

"Stop for a second," I said. She sat back on her haunches, breathing heavily and looking up at me for clarification.  
"Is it not good?" She asked. To Hazel, she had just engaged in one of the most intense workouts of her life in jacking off the stranger only to be stopped with a pained expression for the second time.

"Because my dick's not lubricated it's starting to cause friction," I said to her reassuringly.

"Well how do I lubricate it? Water?" Hazel asked. I shook my head.

"Water's not a great lubricant, especially on a son of Poseidon like me. Our best options are spit or pussy juice, so which would you prefer?" I said matter of factly. Hazel recoiled for a moment shocked by that revelation.

"So I either have to lick you or I have to wet your penis with my…" She mumbled, on the verge of passing out.

"Correct," I responded simply. She looked at my dick for a minute before getting back up on her knees and sticking her tongue out. I fought back a moment of disappointment at not reaching her pussy in the moment, but I knew it was only a matter of time. She slowly leant forward until her tongue rested on the tip. She slowly let it circle the tip. I moaned at the feeling of her tongue on my dick.  
"You gotta lube up the whole thing," I moaned. She removed her tongue from my dick and nodded, staring at it for a moment before descending on it, leaving a mixture of long and short licks on it. Within a few minutes she had lubed up most of my dick, going back to jerking me off but occasionally licking to keep my dick nice and slippery. I looked over at Arion for the first time since we started and he shook his head.

 _"She'll perform for you but not for me,"_ Arion grumbled in my head. I concentrated hard so that I could talk to him without her hearing me.

 _"I'm breaking her in, she'll be great once I'm done,"_ I replied.

 _"She better be"_ He groaned back but he was still intently watching her work away.

Thinking about breaking Hazel in made me even more eager to finish this part of the exercise and move onto fucking her. So I let my concentration go and focused on the rising feeling in my balls, quickly building the amount of cum ready to fly out before throwing my head back and releasing.

In my haste I hadn't mentioned to Hazel that I was about to cum (then again, Arion wouldn't be forthcoming with that information so it was kind of a lesson) so when my seed started spraying out all over her she was caught unaware and got covered in my cum. I let go, spraying cum all over her body, drenching her. She spluttered and tried to scrape it off but it just kept cumming. After about 30 seconds, her spluttering turned into moaning and I looked down to find her rubbing her drenched crotch, the other hand resting on her cum soaked chest. Finally after nearly a minute and a half I let myself stop, letting a few final jets squirt out. Hazel was still rubbing her body, seemingly enjoying being covered head to toe in jizz. She started licking her fingers, gulping down as much as she could. She then started looking right at me while I did this and watched as my dick rose again to meet her seductive gaze. She stood with squelching noises accompanying her movements.

"What was the other way to lubricate the penis again?" She asked with faux innocence. I smiled for a moment before recomposing myself.

"With your pussy," I said, slowly stroking myself while looking over her body.

"Could you show me how to do it? Just for future reference," She replied, slowly slipping out of her soaked pants, revealing plain black panties underneath. Before she could take them off I grabbed her soaked shirt and ripped it off revealing her matching black bra, that held her A cup tits. I couldn't wait for her slow movements so I ripped off her underwear revealing her dripping wet pussy.

"Get down on all fours," I told her. She quickly moved to comply, dropping to her knees in front of me and then resting on her palms. I moved around her and positioned myself at her tight entrance. She turned around and looked at me with a mixture of excitement, fear and desire and bit her lip. I slowly started to inch forward, pushing the head into her virgin snatch. She immediately moaned out in pleasure which grew into a scream as I pushed in even further into her tight pussy. I pushed gently through her virgin resistance and right through until I was completely sheathed inside her. She moaned and cried out in ecstasy as my dick filled her newly deflowered cunt and pushed back, letting my tip rest against her cervix. With her cunt now relatively used to my size I began thrusting in and out slowly, picking up speed with each push in. She was the tightest mortal fuck I'd ever had, rivalling goddesses with her snatch. And boy did she wail. She screamed and moaned and cried out, her eyes rolling around in her head and her tongue flopping around.

"Yes fuck me, please Percy I want you inside me, you feel so good inside me," She began, but slowly her ability to form sentences dissipated and she was left moaning incoherently, "Pahy ple fah me, oer and oer and oer aga. Breeeeeeeeeeeee me, cuh insuh me, fiiiil me uhhhhhhhhhh," (which is mindless sex talk for "Percy please fuck me, over and over and over again. Breed me, cum inside me, fill me up") She came hard 3 times during the one sentence. Her shift from innocent girl to total cumslut was making me pound even harder and it was making me even closer to erupting inside her.

After a few more minutes of incoherent moaning I couldn't hold it anymore and I thrust into her before cumming hard, filling her up with cum (not quite as much as I'd put on her body, I was worried she would pop like a balloon if I filled her right up). As I filled her, her hands went limp and she crashed forward into the ground, shrieking in complete pleasure, not caring who heard her. Once I'd finished cumming I pulled out and watched as a small river flowed from her tight lips and fell like a waterfall onto the ground. She came down from her fever pitch but continued to moan and groan as she enjoyed the post sex high and the cum seeping out of her. She spun onto her back and looked at me as she played with herself.

"I want more," She moaned, trying to reach out for my dick.

"I have places to be Hazel. But I think I know someone who can help you," I replied, looking over at Arion who's dick was rock hard against his body. Hazel followed my gaze and her eyes lit up when she saw Arion's dick.

"Ooooooo I totally forgot about you boy, how about I give you a hand with your breeding problem," She moaned, crawling over to the horse who whinnied excitedly as she approached.

 _"YOU ARE A FUCKING LEGEND!"_ He screamed in my head as she kissed his dick, getting it ready for some fun.

"You're goddamn right," I replied before pulling my pants back on and exiting, leaving the stables and letting the reader imagine what was going on there.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that and if you have any ideas for other pairings let me know so that I can add them to my list. Your support and ideas are always appreciated.**

 **\- DirtyDemigod16 x**


End file.
